Devenir adultes
by Lyla0i
Summary: Suite de "La Punition" Harry et Drago, Ron et Blaise, Hermione et Théodore viennent de quitter Poudlard et se préparent à la vie d'adulte. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. Un mariage a préparer, un bébé à venir, un logement à trouver, des doutes à dissiper, et des familles qui refusent le compagnon de leur enfant, rien ne va être simple pendant ces vacances d'été. HP/DM, RW/BZ,HG/TN
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde. Cette fic est la suite de la punition. Harry, Drago, Blaise, Ron, Hermione et Théodore ont quitté le château et se préparent à entrer dans la vie adulte. Désolée du temps que j'ai mis à publier cette fic.**

**Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent nullement mais aussi que les homophobes ou ceux qui pourraient être gênés par les relations sexuelles feraient mieux de faire demi-tour dès maintenant.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Devenir adultes…**

**Chapitre 1 : La surprise**

Harry avait décidé de ne pas offrir sa surprise à Drago immédiatement. Il avait tout d'abord emmené son amant au 12 square Grimmaurd. Le jeune Malefoy avait observé l'extérieur et l'intérieur de la maison avec curiosité avant de demander :

-Pourquoi on est ici ?

-Ici, on est dans la maison de mon parrain, Sirius Black. Il me l'a léguée à sa mort. Je… je voudrais qu'on habite ensemble ici, enfin si tu le veux bien… comme tu ne peux pas retourner au Manoir…

Le Survivant semblait très embarrassé, il avait du mal à s'exprimer et avait très peur que le blond refuse sa proposition.

-Tu me propose qu'on habite ensemble ? Ici ? Récapitula l'ancien Serpentard en regardant à nouveau autour de lui.

-Oui, murmura Harry, anxieux.

-Je veux bien, mais à une seule condition… répondit Drago avec un sourire mystérieux

-Laquelle ? demanda le brun observant son chéri.

-Qu'on refasse la décoration ! C'est de très mauvais goût ici ! s'exclama le blond en montrant les murs avec une grimace de dégout.

Harry pouffa de rire et le mena jusqu'à une chambre au premier étage de la maison. L'agencement dans cette pièce était différent, les murs étaient colorés, les meubles bien travaillés et de bonne qualité.

-Est-ce que celle-ci te plait en attendant que les travaux soient faits ? plaisanta-t-il.

Son futur amant le regarda avec un sourire carnassier. Il hocha la tête tout en s'approchant de son brun. L'ancien Serpentard poussa son Gryffondor sur le lit et s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassèrent amoureusement et délicatement puis passionnément, leurs sens s'embrasèrent et une chaleur intense commença à les consumer. Au bout de quelques minutes de bécotage intensif, Drago dû s'éloigner de son brun en respirant profondément pour se calmer.

-Harry si tu n'es pas encore prêt, il vaut mieux qu'on s'arrête là… dit il le souffle rendu court par l'excitation.

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas encore prêt, mais bientôt… bientôt ce sera le cas, répondit Harry gêné, le regard fuyant.

-Je sais, je peux attendre. Le jeune Malefoy glissa une main sous le menton de son amoureux pour l'embrasser délicatement, lui faisant passer ainsi tout son amour.

-Si on allait voir ta surprise ! s'exclama le brun après cette démonstration d'affection, préférant changer de sujet.

Harry fit alors transplaner Drago vers un lieu que celui-ci connaissait bien : le Manoir Malefoy.

-Que faisons-nous ici ? demanda le propriétaire des lieux, un peu anxieux pour la suite.

Le Survivant sourit à son petit-ami, lui prit la main et le guida vers le portail de la demeure. Le dernier des Malefoy essaya de résister, de ne pas y aller, car il ne voulait pas encore ressentir la peine causée par le refus des Aurors. Pourtant Harry le menait d'une main ferme, il s'arrêta au niveau d'un jeune Auror, plutôt séduisant et échangea avec lui une poignée de main très amicale en échangeant des politesses. Drago se demandait s'il avait déjà vu ce visage et surtout qu'elle était la nature de sa relation avec Harry. Le blond avait entendu son petit ami appeler l'autre Ethan. Celui-ci avait les cheveux châtains très clairs, un visage un peu androgyne, des yeux bleus et des lèvres pulpeuses, bien formées. Il avait un beau visage mais aussi un beau corps, fin, grand, musclé suffisamment, mais pas trop toutefois. Le jeune Malefoy ressentit une pointe de jalousie quand il vit les deux jeunes hommes échanger un sourire avant qu'Ethan ne s'intéresse à lui. L'Auror lui donna les politesses qui lui étaient dues mais revint rapidement au Survivant. Celui-ci lui donna le papier qu'il avait reçu pendant le repas. Après l'avoir examiné, le châtain hocha la tête et ouvrit le portail en souriant au brun. Drago suivit son amoureux dans la cour de chez lui, énervé par le comportement du jeune Auror.

-C'était qui celui-là ? finit-il par demander alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte d'entrée.

-Ethan ? Un ami, un voisin de Ron. Répondit Harry en détournant les yeux.

-Ne te fous pas de moi ! Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? s'agaça le Serpentard qui avait l'impression d'être pris pour un imbécile.

-Non ! Ecoute, on… on s'est tourné un peu autour pendant quelques temps, mais il ne s'est rien passé, finit par avouer l'ancien Gryffondor en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

-Est-ce qu'il a toujours envie qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous ? demanda le blond d'une voix un peu blanche.

-Non, il est en couple et de toute façon, je t'aie toi. le Survivant lui avait répondu avec beaucoup d'amour dans son ton, mais aussi de la fermeté.

Il se rapprocha de lui pour caresser les lèvres de son copain de son souffle. Celui-ci ne put retenir un gémissement sous la sensation, son petit-ami allait le rendre dingue. Puis il laissa échapper un grognement quand Harry s'éloigna de lui.

-On n'a pas beaucoup de temps. J'ai réussi à obtenir que tu puisses récupérer des affaires pour toi et pour ton père sans la surveillance des Aurors. Les conditions c'est que tu n'as que deux heures et qu'il faut que je vérifie que ce que tu emmènes n'a aucun rapport avec la magie noire.

-Harry, tu sais bien que… s'indigna Drago devant ces conditions.

-Je sais mais ce sont les exigences du Ministère, explica le Sauveur en secouant la tête, découragé par l'entêtement du Ministre.

-Très bien, allons-y, finit par accepter le fils de Mangemort.

Drago ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette surprise. D'un côté il était très heureux de pouvoir récupérer ses affaires et de retourner chez lui. Mais il craignait le regard d'Harry, il savait qu'il risquait de craquer ici, et il ne voulait plus se montrer faible devant son petit-ami. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs dut deviner ce qui le tracassait, car il le prit par la taille en le rassurant :

-Tu n'as pas à retenir tes émotions, je sais que tu as besoin d'être ici, mais je sais que ça risque d'être difficile pour toi. Je suis là pour toi, pour le vrai Drago, pas pour celui qui porte un masque. Je t'aime Dray, je t'aime comme tu es avec tes forces et tes faiblesses, dit Harry en souriant, ses yeux verts exprimant ses sentiments pendant qu'une de ses mains caressait l'une des joues de son ange.

-Merci, je t'aime aussi.

Le blond prit la main d'Harry et l'entraina à travers les couloirs jusqu'à sa chambre. Le Manoir Malefoy avait très peu de charme en ce jour, non entretenu depuis plusieurs mois, les rideaux tirés, il était envahi par les araignées et la pénombre. Malgré cela Drago ne marqua aucune hésitation jusqu'à sa chambre. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, respira un grand coup puis entra. C'est avec prudence qu'il pénétra cet endroit où il avait passé tellement de temps. La poussière avait envahie ses affaires mais on voyait que l'endroit était beau et chaleureux. Harry alla ouvrir les rideaux et découvrit avec plaisir la chambre de son petit ami. Il s'assit sur le lit et regarda son beau blond évoluer dans ce lieu. Il avait sorti une vieille valise, très travaillée, dont le dessus était orné du symbole des Melafoy, très belle, de sous son lit et y mettait des vêtements et des objets personnels. Drago voulait prendre tout ce qui avait une valeur émotionnelle pour lui. Quelques objets de valeurs mais surtout des souvenirs de son passé comme un petit pendentif que seul un enfant pourrait mettre. Après un long moment à ranger ses affaires, le blond balaya sa chambre du regard et tendit la main à Harry pour l'emmener dans une autre pièce. Ils pénétrèrent dans un bureau très ordonné. Le jeune Malefoy prit un dossier dans un des tiroirs et le donna au Survivant avant de se diriger vers une porte au fond de la pièce.

-Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ?

-Il faut que tu vérifies ce que je ramène, donc je te le donne.

Harry suivit son petit ami dans la pièce derrière le bureau : une chambre, certainement celle de ses parents. Encore une fois, le brun se mit dans un coin, feuilletant le dossier, pendant que le blond mettait des vêtements et des souvenirs dans une valise.

-Mon ange, il va être temps de rentrer… dit le Sauveur en regardant sa montre.

Drago acquiesça, ferma la valise et se dirigea vers la sortie. Harry attrapa l'autre valise et le suivit. Ils traversèrent les couloirs du Manoir puis son parc. Ethan les arrêta au portail et échangea quelques mots avec le brun auxquels le jeune Malefoy ne fit absolument pas attention. Les deux amants rentrèrent dans leur nouveau chez eux en silence.

En arrivant le blond alla se réfugier dans leur chambre et se roula en boule sur le lit. Le Survivant prit le temps de ranger les valises dans un coin du hall et de leur préparer un léger dîner. Il le leur monta sur un plateau. Quand il vit son ange dans cet état, il posa leur repas sur la table de chevet et le rejoignit pour le prendre dans ses bras. Drago sursauta en le sentant monter sur le lit puis le serra fort en laissant échapper des sanglots :

-Merci, je… je suis triste mais merci de m'avoir permis d'y aller, je… je vais enfin pouvoir prendre un vrai nouveau départ, merci.

-Je t'aime mon ange.

Ils passèrent leur soirée toute en tendresse et en réconfort, lover l'un contre l'autre devant un feu de cheminée crépitant.

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! La suite dans une semaine, Blaise va manger chez les Weasley !**


	2. Le repas de famille

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Comme c'est férié aujourd'hui et que votre accueil m'a fait chaud au coeur, voici un deuxième chapitre. **

**Dracolina3, merci à toi pour ta review !**

**Itsuka 13 : cette fic est juste commencée ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !**

**Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui ont créé une alerte sur cette fic ou qui l'ont ajouté à leurs favoris.**

**Les petits rappels d'usage : aucun des personnages ou des lieux ne m'appartiennent, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Homophobes ou personnes sensibles, abstenez-vous !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2 : le repas de famille**

Ron et Blaise venaient tout juste de transplaner devant la maison des Weasley. Le noir regarda la vieille baraque et poussa un long soupir, essayant de rassembler son courage. Il refusait de l'admettre mais la rencontre avec sa belle famille lui faisait très peur. Lui et ses amis Serpentards avaient été particulièrement mauvais avec l'ensemble de la famille Weasley. Si les plus jeunes semblaient lui avoir pardonné, il doutait que Percy soit aussi généreux. De plus sa famille avait eu des mots très durs envers Arthur Weasley et son fils Bill, cela risquait de compliquer encore d'avantage son arrivée dans la famille.

-Je suis là… lui souffla son amant à l'oreille.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un long baiser rempli d'amour puis le rouquin saisit la main de Blaise et le guida vers la demeure de ses parents.

-Ron chéri ! Entre avec ton ami dépêchez-vous !

La voix de Molly Weasley avait retentit alors que la porte venait tout juste de s'entre-ouvrir. Le susnommé serra la main de son amoureux et entra. Sa mère le serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer.

-Maman, tu me serres trop…

-Pardon mon trésor. Et toi tu dois être Blaise, dit elle en se détachant de Ron.

-Oui Madame, enchanté de faire votre connaissance…

L'ancien Serpentard ne put finir sa phrase car Mrs Weasley venait de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer comme son fils.

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te connaitre Blaise chéri !

Après plusieurs minutes à l'étouffer, Molly daigna enfin le relâcher et le jeune Zabini pu reprendre son souffle. Il eut, cependant, à peine le temps de recouvrir ses esprits que Ginny arrivait avec les jumeaux. Tous trois saluèrent leur frère chaleureusement et dévisagèrent ensuite son petit-ami.

-Oh, ca va Blaise décoince toi ! le railla la rouquine. Pour ma part, le passé est le passé, tant que Ron va bien en tous cas… Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille. Si par contre tu lui fais le moindre mal je te promets que je m'en rappellerais et que tu souffriras. Là dessus la jeune fille partie en demandant joyeusement à sa mère si elle voulait de l'aide.

Le noir resta interdit face aux paroles de la petite Weasley. Celle-ci avait face partie des élèves les plus actifs pendant la guerre et elle avait été reconnue de tous comme étant une redoutable adversaire. L'inquiétude de Blaise se transforma quand il remarqua le regard que les jumeaux posaient sur lui. Ils s'approchèrent de lui, les yeux rieurs.

-Je crois…

-que lors de nos…

-précédentes rencontres…

-nous ne nous étions…

-pas bien présentés !

Lui dirent-ils. Et ils avaient raison, lorsqu'ils se croisaient à l'école ils n'échangeaient que des insultes. La seule fois où ça n'avait pas été le cas était lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés du même côté lors de la bataille finale, mais là ils ne s'étaient adressés qu'un hochement de tête. Blaise les regarda étrangement. Il les avait déjà vu se comporter ainsi et faire leur phrase à deux mais ça le laissait perplexe à chaque fois.

-Enchanté, moi c'est Fred ! Se présenta un des jumeaux.

-Non, Fred c'est moi ! Dit l'autre en tendant sa main.

-Tu es sûr, je croyais pourtant que c'est moi !

-Et moi je suis sûr que c'est moi…

Les jumeaux continuèrent leur cirque pendant que l'ancien Serpentard lançait un regard interrogateur à son petit-ami.

-T'en fais pas, ils sont toujours comme ça.

Les deux rouquins furent interrompus par Percy qui arrivait avec leur père.

-Allons allons, les garçons, on passe à table ! Bonjour Blaise, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien Mr Weasley, et vous ?

-Bien, bien. Bonjour Ron, ca va ?

Pendant que Ron et son père se discutaient, Percy et le noir se jugèrent du regard, échangèrent un signe de tête mais on pouvait clairement sentir l'animosité entre eux. Le combat de regards des jeunes hommes fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Bill. L'aîné lança un regard indescriptible à son cadet puis serra la main du jeune Zabini sans lui dire un mot. Tous deux partirent vers la table où toute la famille s'installait. Mr Weasley partit les rejoindre, laissant le couple seul.

-Ca va aller ?

-Oui, après tout il n'y a que deux membres de ta famille qui refusent catégoriquement de me parler.

-T'en fais pas, ça passera à Bill… faut lui laisser le temps.

-Et Percy ?

-Euh… lui il est rancunier et têtu, mais t'en fais pas pour lui, il a toujours vécu en hermite et en bourreau de travail. Viens, allons manger.

Ils s'assirent aux places qui restaient c'est-à-dire Blaise entre Mrs Weasley et Ginny et Ron face à lui entre son père et un des jumeaux. Les deux aînés s'étaient assis en bout de table, le plus à l'écart possible du noir. Celui-ci ne se sentait pas très à l'aise entre la jeune femme qui parlait avec ses frères et la mère de famille qui s'occupait à ce moment-là de remplir les assiettes. Ils avaient beau être 9 à table Molly avait prévu pour tout un régiment et donna une double ration à tout le monde.

0o0o0

Blaise sentit avec soulagement la jambe de son petit ami se frotter contre la sienne et lui donner par ce biais des encouragements. Cela faisait maintenant une heure que le repas durait. Une heure que Molly interrogeait le jeune homme sur sa vie et son avenir, leur avenir et l'interrogatoire commençait à devenir pesant.

-Où allez-vous habiter tous les deux d'ailleurs ?

-Euh… L'ancien Serpentard ne su que répondre à cette question, tous les deux n'avaient pas encore eut le temps d'en parler.

-Ce soir nous allons dormir ici, intervint Ron, et ensuite nous verrons. Il faut que nous en discutions un petit peu. Ca te gène maman si nous sortons de table pour que je fasse visiter la maison à Blaise ? On a eu une grosse journée, et je commence à être fatigué.

Mrs Weasley le regarda étrangement puis jeta un coup d'œil à la table. Le dessert était fini pour tout le monde et elle ne servait pas de café le soir. Effectivement, les garçons pouvaient sortir de table, ce qu'ils firent promptement, souhaitant une bonne nuit à la famille de rouquins.

Le noir suivit son petit-ami à travers la maison ne retenant que les pièces importantes : cuisine, salle de bain, WC, et la chambre de Ron. Une fois dans cette dernière le rouquin s'assit sur son lit invitant Blaise du regard à l'y rejoindre.

-Donc tu veux qu'on reste ici cette nuit ? demanda l'ancien Serpentard un peu amer.

-Tu aurais voulu aller où ?

-Je ne sais pas, chez moi !

-Chéri, tu ne crois pas qu'une famille par jour c'est suffisant ?

-Mouai, le jeune homme s'allongea sur le ventre, détournant le regard du jeune Weasley.

Ron vint se coller contre son petit-ami, en lui caressant les fesses et en lui embrassant la nuque

-Tu m'en veux vraiment ?

-Non, j'aurais juste aimé qu'on en parle tous les deux avant.

Ils échangèrent un baiser puis Blaise se mit sur le dos pour prendre son homme dans ses bras. Après quelques minutes dans un silence réconfortant, le noir finit par poser la question qui le torturait depuis la fin du repas.

-Est-ce qu'on va habiter ensemble ?

-Oui, enfin… si t'en as envie.

-Bien sûr que j'en ai envie…

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, et s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Une petite review ? A votre avis, sur qui sera le prochain chapitre ?**

**Le prochain chapitre certainement ce weekend !**

**Lyla0ï**


	3. La demande

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic !**

**Dracolina 3 : Contente que ce chapitre t'aie plu, j'espère que ce sera le cas pour la suite de la fic. Ces trois premiers chapitres servent à replacer les personnages, après ils se rencontreront.**

**Wizzette : Merci pour ta review !**

**Hippopotamette : C'est vrai que cette fic est très différente de La Punition, j'espère qu'elle te plaira quand même !**

**Je vous rappelle que les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Homophobes et âmes sensibles abstenez-vous.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3 : La demande**

Hermione était rentrée chez elle après la remise des diplômes pour passer la soirée avec ses parents et leur présenter Théo avant qu'ils ne se rendent dans la famille de celui-ci. La jeune femme était en train de vider son armoire quand sa mère entra.

-Que se passe-t-il ma chérie, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi stressée ?

-Théo m'a demandé de m'habiller class ce soir, et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Mrs Granger regarda sa fille s'énerver et sourit.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire maman ?

-Toi, tu ne stresse pas parce que ton copain vient à la maison mais parce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas. Tu as toujours été comme ça, il a toujours fallu que tu comprennes tout. Tiens ma chérie, dit-elle en prenant une robe sur le lit, celle-là sera très bien.

Hermione attendit que sa mère soit sortie pour s'habiller et finir de se préparer. Alors qu'elle se maquillait elle entendit le carillon de la sonnette. Elle termina rapidement de se préparer, rangea ses affaires d'un coup de baguette et elle descendit rejoindre ses parents et son amoureux.

Tous les trois la regardèrent fixement descendre les escaliers. Sa mère avait effectivement bien choisi la robe. Celle-ci était bleue pastel avec des manches longues et un col bateau, ceinturée sous la poitrine et ensuite évasée jusqu'aux pieds. Le dos de la robe quand à lui était fait de dentelles dessinant de jolies arabesques. Hermione avait relevé ses cheveux afin qu'on puisse voir le dos de sa robe et elle s'était maquillée de manière discrète mais raffinée. La jeune femme était magnifique.

Théodore saisit la main d'Hermione et lui fit un baise main avec un sourire complice. Il lui proposa ensuite son bras et suivit ses beaux-parents jusqu'au salon. Le jeune homme aussi s'était habillé de manière très chique, dans un magnifique costume trois pièces.

-Vas-tu enfin me dire pourquoi tu m'as demandé de m'habiller ainsi ?

-Oui, nous ne prenons que l'apéritif avec tes parents, nous allons ensuite dîner en ville et nous revenons prendre le dessert avec eux. Ils sont d'accord.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais son père la coupa en entamant la discussion avec l'ancien Serpentard, désireux de cerner l'ami de sa fille avant de les laisser partir seuls.

Mrs Granger se rapprocha alors de l'ancienne Gryffondor pour lui parler à l'oreille.

-Plutôt mignon ton copain et très bien éduqué.

-Merci, il te plait ?

-Oui beaucoup.

Ces dames cessèrent d'écouter la conversation de leurs hommes et se concentrèrent sur la rencontre des jeunes gens et la manière dont ils s'étaient mis ensembles. Même si Hermione appréciait de pouvoir se confier à sa mère elle passa tout de même sous silence sa grossesse, malgré son ventre qu'elle commençait à avoir du mal à cacher. Après près d'une heure de discussions les jeunes prirent congé de leurs aînés. La jeune femme savait qu'ils allaient être au centre de la discussion de ses parents mais elle s'en fichait.

Théodore les conduisit dans un restaurant moldu très haute gamme de Londres situé dans un ancien théâtre. Le serveur les conduisit à une petite table située au balcon et séparée des autres par des panneaux de bois asiatiques très richement décorés. Il sembla à Hermione reconnaitre Ethan, le voisin de Ron à la table juste avant la leur, mais comme il était en grande conversation avec une jeune femme brune, et qu'il ne la vit pas, elle passa à autre chose.

Durant le dîner ils discutèrent de leur avenir. Les amoureux voulaient s'installer ensemble mais Hermione voulait prendre de l'indépendance par rapport à ses parents et ses beaux-parents et refusait de dépendre d'eux financièrement _ ce qui complexifiait grandement le problème. La jeune femme finit par proposer une colocation avec leurs amis.

-Comment ça ? lui demanda alors son petit ami.

-Je sais qu'Harry veut réaménager la maison de Sirius et proposer à Drago d'y vivre avec lui. C'est une très grande maison, je pense qu'ils pourraient être d'accord qu'on y vive avec eux, dans un autre étage. Tu serais d'accord ?

-Oui pourquoi pas. Hermione, mon amour, j'ai à mon tour quelque chose à te demander.

Le jeune Nott se mit à genoux devant sa chérie et sorti une petite boite de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit et présenta à Hermione un anneau fait d'or blanc orné d'un diamant.

-Mademoiselle Hermione Jean Granger, mon amour. Je t'aime plus que tout, et je voudrais t'épouser. J'aimerai partager le reste de ma vie avec toi et faire de toi ma femme.

La jeune femme resta interdite quelques instants, complètement stupéfaite par cette demande. La surprise ajoutée aux hormones de grossesse lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux. Voyant cela Théodore la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

-C'est juste l'émotion, je suis heureuse, ça doit être les hormones.

-Tu veux bien me donner une réponse ?

-Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser ! Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et quittèrent la table pour aller prendre le dessert en compagnie des beaux-parents de Théodore. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Hermione, la bague de fiançailles était toujours dans sa boîte. Le jeune Nott était un homme de traditions.

Alors que le dessert touche à sa fin, le jeune homme s'adresse à Mr Granger sur un ton très solennel.

-Mr Granger, je sais que nous nous rencontrons à peine et que ma demande va peut être vous sembler précipitée, mais elle est sincère et mûrement réfléchie. M'accorderiez-vous la main d'Hermione, afin de faire d'elle mon épouse ?

Les parents de la jeune fille restèrent sans voix, passant leur regard d'un amoureux à l'autre essayant de deviner s'ils avaient affaire à une blague ou non. Une fois que Mr Granger eut compris que Théodore était très sérieux, il regarda sa fille pour savoir ce qu'elle en pensait. Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête faisant son meilleur sourire à son père.

-Puisqu'Hermione le veut, je vous accorde sa main.

-Oh ma chérie c'est génial ! s'exclama Mrs Granger, en allant prendre sa fille et son futur gendre dans ses bras pour les féliciter.

Tout à sa joie, elle resservie une part de gâteau à tout le monde puis alla refaire du thé en chantonnant. Hermione regarda sa mère faire avec un petit sourire amusé.

-Demain, on va l'annoncer à mes parents ? lui demanda Théo en la sortant de sa rêverie.

-Oui, enfin, on va d'abord chez Harry.

-Si tu veux. Envois-lui peut-être un hibou pour le prévenir.

La jeune femme se leva sous le regard très attentif de son père qui était très silencieux depuis la demande en mariage. Il ne comprenait pas que les jeunes gens souhaitent se marier aussi tôt et cherchait à connaître la raison d'autant de précipitations. Son silence mis mal à l'aise Théodore qui devina ses pensées en voyant les yeux de son beau-père se poser sur lui puis sur Hermione et précisément sur le ventre légèrement arrondie de sa fille. Mrs Granger revient dans la pièce au moment où sa fille envoyait son hibou. Moment que son père choisit pour exploser.

-Tu es enceinte ? C'est pour ça qu'il veut t'épouser ? hurla-t-il, les yeux un peu fous.

-Oui je suis enceinte mais ce n'est pas pour ça que nous nous marions.

Les deux hommes s'étaient levés. Le plus jeune des deux s'était placé entre le père et sa fille, inquiet de la lueur qu'il voyait briller dans les yeux de son aîné.

-Tu as touché ma fille, tu as osé la mettre enceinte !

-C'était un accident monsieur, je n'ai jamais voulu la mettre enceinte et j'aurais épousé votre fille même si elle n'attendait pas notre enfant.

Mr Granger envoya un aperçu au jeune Nott sur la pommette gauche. Théodore accusa le coup mais resta droit et stoïque.

-Tu as intérêt à bien t'occuper d'elle et de l'enfant sinon je te refais le portrait ! Dégage maintenant et ne remet plus les pieds chez moi avant le mariage !

-Papa !

-Monte dans ta chambre Hermione !

-Chéri, intervint alors Mrs Granger, peux-tu commencer à ranger la table, je vais raccompagner Mr Nott à l'extérieur et Hermione dans sa chambre. Et essais de te calmer.

Une fois dans le hall, elle reprit à voix basse.

-Pour ce soir il vaut mieux que chacun dorme chez soi, mais ne vous en faîtes pas, il sera calmé demain, vous pourrez faire ce que vous aviez prévu.

Les jeune acquiescèrent et sortirent sur le perron pour se dire au revoir.

-Je suis désolée, ça va ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, un petit sort et ça ne paraîtra plus. Et puis s'il faut encaisser ça pour être heureux avec toi alors ça me va.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement puis Théodore ressortit la petite boîte.

-Laisse-moi te la mettre maintenant, madame Nott !

Hermione sourit et lui présenta sa main. Son fiancé fit glisser la bague le long de son annulaire. Ils s'embrassèrent encore laissant tout leur amour et tout leur bonheur s'exprimer ainsi.

-Bonne nuit ma belle, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, à demain.

Le jeune homme transplana et Miss Granger rentra se coucher.

Un autre couple s'embrassait non loin d'eux, dans la pénombre.

**Alors est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Une petite review ?**

**Suite : le weekend prochain !**


	4. Une colocation ? Pourquoi pas

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à suivre cette fic !**

**Lana Nemesis et Caence : merci pour vos reviews !**

**Wizzette : Oui Mr Granger est un papa protecteur et vieille école ! Il faudra encore attendre quelques chapitres pour le mariage !**

**Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent mais sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Homophobes et âmes sensibles, abstenez-vous !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 4 : Une colocation ? Pourquoi pas …**

Harry se réveilla avec une sensation de bien-être qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis les dernières vacances. Le corps de Drago collé contre le sien lui procurait un grand bonheur duquel il ne voulait pas s'extraire. Pendant de longues minutes le brun observa son amant endormi sur sa poitrine, il écouta sa respiration si posée et ne pu s'empêcher de caresser la peau douce du blond.

Le jeune Malefoy senti une douce caresse au creux de ses reins et laissa échapper un gémissement. Il sortit des bras de Morphée, mais que pour mieux se lover dans ceux d'Harry. Ce dernier profita de ce changement de position pour caresser d'avantage le dos du blond. Drago commença alors carrément à ronronner, encore un petit peu dans les vapes, profitant du moment et ne cherchant pas à contrôler ses réactions.

Près d'une heure plus tard, les tourtereaux se décidèrent enfin à se lever et à descendre dans la cuisine. Ils se furent accueillis par deux hiboux pas très contents d'avoir dû patienter plusieurs heures pour être délivrés de leur fardeau.

-Tu veux quoi pour déjeuner ? demanda Harry tout en prenant les lettres qu'il posa sur la table.

-Un thé s'il te plait.

-Œufs et bacon ?

-Oui, répondit simplement le blondinet pas encore tout à fait réveillé.

Le Survivant sortit de quoi manger puis ouvrit les lettres, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

-Hermione et Théodore voudraient passer en début d'après-midi, et Ron aussi pendant que Blaise sera chez ses parents. Est-ce que ça te dit ?

-Pas de problèmes, répondit-il alors heureux de voir ses amis et espérant trouver du temps pour leur parler de son retour au Manoir.

Les amoureux se préparèrent tranquillement et installèrent leurs affaires dans cette grande maison. Drago, qui ne voulait pas ouvrir la valise de la veille, organisait la salle de bain quand Hermione et Théodore sonnèrent à la porte.

Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre au salon, autour d'un verre. C'est lorsqu'il tendit son verre à la jeune femme, qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'elle avait une nouvelle bague.

-'Mione, c'est quoi cette bague ? demanda-t-il surpris, son amie n'ayant jamais mis beaucoup de bijoux.

-Ah, c'est… une bague de fiançailles… dit elle en rougissant. Théo a demandé ma main hier !

Le Survivant et son amoureux félicitèrent chaleureusement les futurs mariés, très heureux pour leurs amis. Une fois l'euphorie retombée, le jeune Nott repris la parole, sur un ton un peu hésitant.

-Comme on va se marier, on souhaiterait s'éloigner un petit peu de nos parents et Hermione a pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être faire une colocation avec vous.

-Comment ça ? demanda Drago, ne connaissant pas encore bien la maison, il ne voyait pas comment cela était possible, mais en même temps il se disait qu'une collocation pourrait être très sympa et rassurante pour lui qui voyait ses amis comme sa famille.

-Je crois que je vois à quoi pense Hermione. Lui répondit Harry et levant les yeux vers son amie pour qu'elle confirme ce qu'il allait dire ensuite. En faite, il y a deux étages et un grenier encore au dessus. On pourrait tout à fait réorganiser les étages de façons à faire des petits appartements, c'est ça ?

-Oui, confirma-t-elle angoissée qu'il refuse, comme tu as prévu de faire des travaux, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa.

-Euh… ça ne vous dérange pas si on en discute un peu avec Drago avant de vous répondre ? demanda alors le Survivant qui voulait vraiment que son chéri se sente chez lui dans leur future maison.

Alors que le couple allait lui répondre la sonnette se fit entendre. Le Sauveur se leva pour aller ouvrir mais il fut rattrapé dans le couloir par son amoureux.

-Harry ? le blond semblait peu sur de lui, comme un enfant qui veut demander quelque chose à ses parents. Je voudrais que tu accepte la proposition d'Hermione, je… je t'avoue que ça me rassurerait de savoir qu'un de mes amis habite juste au dessus.

-Mon ange, je suis content que ce soit ce que tu souhaite, moi aussi, je me sentirai mieux avec eux pas loin, et puis on gardera notre intimité, ce ne sera pas comme dans les dortoirs ! Lui répondit-il enjoué et soulagé. Il faut que j'aille ouvrir, dit-il en s'échappant des bras de son aimé lorsque la sonnette se fit entendre pour la deuxième fois.

Hermione et Théodore discutaient de leur soirée de la veille lorsque Drago revint avec un sourire suivit peu après par Harry et Ron. Une fois que le rouquin eut félicité les fiancés, les jeunes gens allaient reprendre la discussion qu'ils avaient avant son arrivée quand la sonnette retentie à nouveau. Le Survivant se leva à nouveau et découvrit Blaise derrière la porte, celui-ci ne semblait pas aller bien.

-Salut, tu vas bien ? demanda le noir, et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre il entra et continua de parler, Ron est là ?

-Oui, suis-moi.

Le jeune Potter montra le chemin au copain de son meilleur ami en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Le Serpentard salua rapidement tout le monde et entraîna son chéri à l'écart. Ils discutèrent tous les deux à voix basse quelques secondes, Ron posa une main rassurante sur le bras de son amoureux et l'attira vers leurs amis.

-Les parents de Blaise ne sont pas encore prêts à accueillir un Weasley sous leur toit, expliqua-t-il amèrement. Est-ce que vous croyez que vous auriez une petite place pour nous dans votre projet d'aménagement ?

Harry regarda Drago qui lui fit un énorme sourire en hochant la tête, leur regard se dirigèrent vers l'autre couple assis dans le salon qui eux aussi acquiescèrent avec enthousiasme.

Le Survivant se tourna vers les deux jeunes hommes encore debout et leur sourit en se levant.

-Asseyez-vous, je vais chercher les plans de la maison, de quoi ravitailler tout le monde, ensuite on en discutera tous ensemble.

Pendant son absence, Blaise raconta son entretien avec ses parents, en caressant la main de Ron du bout des doigts, les yeux dans le vague.

-Quand je suis rentré ce matin, ma mère a commencé à me demander comment s'était passé ma soirée et ce que j'avais fait. Je lui ai répondu que j'avais rencontré la famille de mon petit-ami et elle m'a reproché de ne pas lui avoir demandé son autorisation. Puis elle m'a demandé de qui il s'agissait et quand je lui ai répondu, elle… elle s'est énervée.

Même si rien ne paraissait sur son visage, on entendait dans sa voix toute la tristesse que la réaction de sa mère avait provoquée. Son rouquin essayait de le réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait en lui caressant la cuisse de sa main libre, mais il était lui aussi très affecté par le rejet de la famille Zabini et avait peur des conséquences que cela pouvait impliqué.

-Elle, elle a dit qu'elle n'accepterait jamais que je troque un mariage avec une fille de bonne famille pour une débauche avec un homme qui fait quasiment la manche dans la rue.

-C'est affreux ! s'exclama Hermione qui ne comprenait toujours pas comment réfléchissaient les familles de sang-pur.

-Attends ce n'est pas tout, lui répondit-il en opinant du chef. Elle a ajouté qu'il était hors de question qu'il mette ne serait-ce qu'un pied chez nous ni que notre argent serve à nourrir un misérable. Elle m'a coupé les vivres et disant qu'elle ne réapprovisionnerait mon compte à nouveau que lorsque j'aurai recouvré la raison, finit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.

Ron l'attira dans ses bras alors que leurs amis les regardaient atterrés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Après un court silence, Drago prit la parole, dans sa voix, hésitante, perçait une note d'espoir.

-Je suppose que tu n'as pas vu ton père ?

Blaise secoua la tête de gauche à droite, regardant à peine son meilleur ami.

-Alors essaye de lui parler. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il sera surement plus raisonnable que ta mère et qu'il arrivera peut être à lui faire entendre raison.

-Je vais essayer, mais je vais surtout leur prouver qu'on est capable de se débrouiller sans eux et d'être heureux comme ça !

Le jeune homme avait réussi à trouver cette détermination au fond de lui en sentant le désarroi de son petit-ami et avait souhaité faire tout ce qu'il pourrait pour le rendre heureux. Il fut d'ailleurs récompensé de sa décision par un superbe sourire de son rouquin. Celui-ci avait senti son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine en entendant cette phrase et il était maintenant plus remonté qu'un coucou pour faire des projets d'avenir à deux. C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry entra chargé d'un plateau contenant gâteaux, verres et bouteilles. Il déposa son fardeau sur la table basse et ressortit d'un pas vif. Drago se chargea de servir leurs futurs colocataires et alors qu'Hermione prenait son verre (de coca !), le noir poussa une exclamation de surprise.

-Cette bague ! Théo c'était hier soir que tu… ? Il préféra ne pas finir sa phrase de peur de commettre une erreur.

Tous se mirent à rire et le jeune Nott lui répondit en souriant.

-Oui, nous sommes fiancés mais ce n'a pas été de sans risques !

-Comment ça ? demanda le Survivant qui revenait les bras chargés des plans de la maison.

-Son père m'a mit une belle droite quand il a comprit qu'Hermione est enceinte. Dit-il en riant. Rire qui se communiqua au reste de leurs amis.

C'est dans la bonne humeur, que tous s'attablèrent autour des plans pour échafauder leurs rêves.

**Voilà, voilà ! Fin du quatrième chapitre, suite le weekend prochain !**

**Avez-vous aimé ? Quels sont vos pronostiques pour ce projet de colocation et pour nos couples ? Une petite review ?**


	5. Des projets plein la tête

**Bonjour, bonjour,**

**Désolée du retard, mon weekend a été bien occupé ! **

**Merci bien à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic et qui la review !**

**Wizzette : Merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**MailysBodin : Salut ! Non, pas de Mpreg prévu. Oui, la mère de Blaise a une réaction de sang pur... J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !**

**Lana Nemesis : merci pour ta review !**

**narutoblade : bonjour de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique ! Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir !**

**Piha972 : Merci pour ta review, si tu as raison, j'ai fait une erreur de prénom, Bill est mort, c'est Charlie qui est présent au repas de famille.**

**Je vous rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Homophobes et âmes sensibles abstenez-vous !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 5 : Des projets plein la tête**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que les six jeunes gens parlaient de leur projet et de leurs vies futures. Ils avaient ainsi décidé que Drago et Harry logeraient au premier étage, là où ils avaient déjà leur chambre, qu'Hermione et Théodore allaient occuper le deuxième étage et que le grenier serait réaménagé pour Blaise et Ron. Dans chacun des appartements seraient présents trois chambres, une salle de bain et une cuisine américaine. En plus de ces nouveautés, un monte-charge allait desservir tous les étages car Hermione et Harry avaient insisté pour que la magie soit le moins présente possible dans leur maison. Les deux amis avaient refusé de devenir des assistés de leurs pouvoirs comme trop de sorciers, et leurs colocataires avaient fini par accéder à leur demande. Le jeune Potter avait aussi souhaité garder une marque de son parrain dans tous ces changements. Ainsi le rez-de-chaussé et le hall allaient garder leur architecture mais leur fonction changerait.

La nuit commençait à tomber quand Théodore se rappela que lui et Hermione devaient aller prendre le thé dans le Manoir Nott. Ils s'excusèrent rapidement auprès de leurs amis et partirent.

-Qu'allez-vous faire pendant les vacances ? demanda Blaise qui serait son amoureux dans ses bras.

-On n'en a pas encore parlé. Lui répondit le blond en face de lui, le jeune homme était un peu perdu dans tout ça, les choses changeaient très vite, trop vite à son goût et il avait peur de décrocher à un moment, d'autant plus qu'il était encore perturbé par la soirée de la veille.

Harry qui avait suivi son cheminement de pensées lui prit la main et caressa délicatement ses phalanges de son pouce. Il prit alors la parole pour répondre à la question du métisse.

-Pour ma part je vais essayer de travailler, j'en ai marre des études et il va falloir que Drago aille s'inscrire à l'école de médicomagie. On va devoir aussi s'occuper des travaux, de veiller à ce que tout soit fait correctement.

-Enfin pour ça on peut se relayer, intervint Ron qui n'aimait pas l'idée de regarder son meilleur ami tout faire sans l'aider. On va tous habiter ici, ce n'est pas normal qu'il n'y ait que vous deux qui vous chargiez des travaux.

-C'est une bonne idée, admit le jeune Malefoy, toujours autant perdu. Et vous qu'allez-vous faire ?

-Nous inscrire dans nos écoles respectives pour moi en management des entreprises, pour pouvoir reprendre l'entreprise familiale après et en comptabilité pour Ron, répondit Blaise. Le jeune homme ne le dit pas mais il espérait que son amour accepterait plus tard de venir s'occuper de cette boîte avec lui, mais pour ça il fallait d'abord que ses parents acceptent le rouquin comme étant un nouveau membre de la famille et ce n'allait pas être une chose facile.

-Ron, tu viendrais voir avec moi dans quel état est le grenier pour l'instant ? demanda le jeune Potter qui sentait que son petit ami avait des choses sur le cœur qu'il souhaitait certainement confier à son meilleur ami.

Alors qu'ils se levaient tous les deux pour sortir de la pièce, Drago retint son brun en l'embrassant et en murmurant un « merci ». Harry se sentit soulagé d'avoir correctement perçu les émotions du blond, il lui rendit son baiser et partit vers les étages.

-Que se passe-t-il Dray ? demanda Blaise dès qu'ils furent tous les deux.

Le susnommé avait les yeux cernés et le visage triste, il semblait perdu mais il ne savait pas comment répondre à son meilleur ami.

-Il s'est passé quoi ? Hier tu avais l'aire très bien avec Harry, heureux de venir ici avec lui et aujourd'hui tu as l'aire abattu.

- Il m'a ramené au manoir, pour que j'y récupère mes affaires.

- Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose ?

- Ca me fait peur… finit par lâcher le blond après quelques minutes d'hésitation, son ressentiment se lisant sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ?

- Bah ma vie d'avant est vraiment finie, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière, si Harry me laisse, je n'ai plus rien, je me retrouve seul à nouveau. Drago commençait à paniquer, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

-Pourquoi tu crois qu'il pourrait te laisser ?

-Il est adorable, il fait tout pour me faire plaisir mais il ne concrétise toujours pas physiquement notre amour et du coup je commence à douter, ça fait quand même 5 mois qu'on est ensemble…

Blaise vit les mains de son ami se mettre à trembler, il coupa court à ses paroles en le prenant dans ses bras. Et il lui chuchota des paroles réconfortantes.

-Ca va aller, il t'aime, il ne ferait pas tout ça pour toi sinon. Il a peut être juste peur d'avoir sa première fois, ne le brusque pas. Et n'aies pas peur du changement. Tu ne peux plus retourner en arrière, mais il n'y a rien de beau derrière toi. Que ce soit avec ou sans Harry, de belles choses t'attendent devant toi et tu ne seras jamais seul. Théo et moi serons toujours là pour toi, c'est une promesse que je te fais. Et si jamais tu as besoin de parler ou simplement de nous voir, tu n'auras qu'à monter les marches !

-Tu crois vraiment que vous me ferez passer avant vos chéris ?

-Tu es aussi important pour moi que Ron… Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Mais tu verras, ça va aller avec Harry.

-J'espère que tu as raison…

o0o0o

Harry écoutait Ron lui parler du repas chez ses parents avec Blaise et le comportement de ses frères et sœurs alors qu'ils montaient dans les étages pour accéder au grenier. Comme à son habitude le rouquin parlait avec énergie sans se rendre compte que son ami semblait soucieux. Le jeune Weasley racontait l'accueil de sa mère et des jumeaux et après Percy qui ne faisait vraiment aucun effort pour lui. Cette remarque fit sourire le Survivant, il lui semblait que le frère de Ron avait toujours snobé sa famille et n'avait que rarement fait des efforts pour elle. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi cela changerait avec le temps. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, enfin, tout en haut de la maison, le spectacle de cette pièce fit cesser la conversation.

-Quel bordel ! Finit par lâcher le rouquin, effaré et décontenancé. Il va nous falloir au moins une semaine pour trier tout ce qu'il y a ici !

En effet, dans le grenier avait été déposé tout ce qui ne servait plus depuis des années. Au lieu de jeter, et de se débarrasser de ces affaires inutiles, elles avaient été conservées et entassées.

Le peu de réaction d'Harry face à sa remarque et au bazar de la pièce firent enfin réagir Ron.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je te trouve bien silencieux.

-Je m'inquiète, de ma relation avec Drago, répondit-il hésitant, pas certain que son ami soit de très bon conseil. Il aurait préféré parler avec Hermione.

-Pourquoi ça ? Enfin c'est vrai, qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien tout à l'heure…

-Je fais tout ce que je peux pour lui prouver que je l'aime, mais pour l'instant, je ne me sens pas prêt à lui faire l'amour, et… Harry hésita légèrement avant de continuer… et je sens que ça le gène, ça fait cinq mois qu'on est ensemble et il ne comprend pas pourquoi je veux encore attendre.

-Je t'avouerais que je ne comprends pas non plus, lui répondit Ron qui repensait à toutes les nuits d'amour qu'il avait pu passer avec Blaise. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

-Au début, je ne voulais pas parce que je ne voulais pas d'une relation basée que sur le sexe avec lui, je voulais plus.

-Mais c'est ce que vous avez maintenant, il t'a prouvé, et plus d'une fois, qu'il t'aime vraiment… alors pourquoi ?

-Je crois que maintenant, après tant d'attente… que j'ai peur de le décevoir… que ce ne soit pas aussi bien que ce qu'il espère… Je n'ai vraiment aucune expérience là-dedans, contrairement à lui.

Harry ne parlait plus que dans un murmure maintenant et plus pour lui-même que pour Ron. Son désarroi pouvait se lire sur son visage.

-Il ne sera pas déçu. Lui dit son ami d'un ton rassurant et sûr de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Blaise avait plus d'expérience que moi aussi au début, et il m'a dit qu'avec les sentiments ça n'a vraiment rien à voir avec les autres expériences. Crois-moi, rien que le fait que tu te donne à lui, lui fera prendre énormément de plaisir.

Harry réfléchis en silence à ces paroles alors qu'ils commençaient tous deux à faire l'inventaire de ce qu'ils voyaient dans le grenier.

**Voilà voilà !**

**Alors qu'en avez-vous penser ? une petite review ?**

**Suite ce weekend !**

**Lyla0ï**


	6. Une bonne impression ?

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Contente de vous retrouver en ce début de vacances (pour ceux qui en ont).**

**Merci à Lana Nemesis, Wizzette, Alycia Panther pour vos reviews. Contente que l'histoire avec les doutes du couple Drarry vous plaise ! Continuez de reviewer, ça me fait super plaisir à chaque fois !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent la fic !**

**Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et que les homophobes et âmes sensibles peuvent faire demi-tour.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre six : Une bonne impression ?**

Hermione et Théodore arrivèrent juste à l'heure au manoir Nott. Hector, le majordome leur ouvrit. Cet homme, au service des Nott depuis de nombreuses années était très grand, mince, le crâne dégarni, le visage figé par le temps. Il salua poliment les jeunes gens et les introduisit dans un petit salon. Celui-ci était richement décoré par des objets d'art et du mobilier ancien. Hermione observa avec admiration les lieux puis eut le souffle coupé par la beauté de la mère de Théo. La quarantaine, blonde comme les blés, de taille moyenne et très mince, son visage était très beau et reflétait beaucoup de sagesse. Elle avait un port très altier mais malgré cela elle restait détendue, simple et absolument hautaine.

-Mère, je te présent Hermione Granger, ma fiancée. Hermione, ma mère, Eleanore Nott, dit Théodore, le stress audible dans sa voix.

-Madame, je suis très honorée de faire votre connaissance, dit la jeune épouse avec autant de respect qu'elle le pouvait dans sa voix.

-Moi aussi Hermione, nous allons pouvoir faire connaissance en effet. Théodore, veux-tu bien aller prévenir ton père de votre arrivée ? Le jeune homme lança un regard désolé à sa promise et sorti de la pièce. Asseyez-vous miss, il ne faudrait pas que vous vous fatiguiez pas vu votre état !

-Merci, Théodore vous en a parlé ? Hermione était inquiète, elle savait que Mrs Nott risquait de croire qu'elle avait fait exprès de tomber enceinte pour intégrer cette grande famille.

-Non, mais je sais reconnaître une jeune fille enceinte. Vous êtes d'ailleurs bien jeune pour fonder une famille… Est-ce volontaire de votre part ?

- Absolument pas, nous avons oublié de nous protéger avec Théodore et le pharmacien m'a vendu une potion du lendemain inefficace. Au début je ne voulais pas le garder, c'est Théodore qui m'en a convaincu.

-Il vous aime. L'aimez-vous ? Le ton d'Eleanore commençait à s'adoucir mais il restait suspicieux.

-Oui, Mrs Nott, répondit la jeune fille avec assurance.

-Est-ce lui que vous aimez ou son argent et son nom ?

-Madame, je me fiche de son argent comme de son nom. Mon nom a été reconnu et j'ai été remerciée pour mon activité pendant la guerre. Et à la fin de celle-ci j'ai reçu suffisamment d'argent pour que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de travailler durant les trente années à venir. Pourtant, je souhaite m'inscrire à la haute école de médicomagie. Et, afin que vous n'aillez plus le moindre doute sur mes sentiments pour votre fils, sachez que j'ai refusé d'habitez chez vous ou chez mes parents à l'avenir, comme d'avoir recourt à vos moyens pour subsister. Nous sommes actuellement en train de nous entendre avec des amis pour ré-aménager une maison et nous y installer ensemble.

Durant le discours d'Hermione, un sourire s'était dessiné sur le visage de sa belle-mère. Celle-ci était soulagée des sentiments de la jeune fille et était heureuse de voir que celle-ci était aussi intelligente que belle, et dotée d'un bon sens de la répartie. Alors qu'elle allait répondre, Théodore et son père entrèrent dans le petit salon. Théodore était le portrait craché de son père, ils avaient la même silhouette, les mêmes traits du visage, les mêmes yeux… Mr Nott avait simplement quelques années de plus. Tous les quatre s'installèrent et Hector apporta le thé.

0o0o0

Ethan, le jeune auror rentra chez lui, dans un appartement au cœur du Londres sorcier. Il fit le tour des trois pièces composant son appartement sans trouver la personne qu'il cherchait. Il souffla et se mit en tête de cuisiner tout en pensant à Bella, sa petite amie. Il l'avait rencontré juste après la guerre en boîte de nuit alors qu'il fêtait ses 25 ans avec ses amis. Il avait bu plus que de raison et l'avait embrassé avant même de lui avoir parlé. Elle l'avait repoussé gentiment, glissé un papier dans la poche et avait disparue. Le lendemain midi, après avoir dessoûlé il avait retrouvé le papier dans sa poche « Au fée maison, bar-café, entre 13h et 20h.» Ethan s'était rendu dans le bar et y avait retrouvé la jolie jeune femme, serveuse du lieu. Une petite brune, très fine avec les yeux noirs… De rendez-vous en rendez-vous, il avait appris à aimer cette serveuse avec son très fort caractère. Ils s'étaient toujours fréquentés dans ce bar jusqu'à sortir ensemble. Par la suite, elle s'était très rapidement installée chez lui. Elle avait changé ses habitudes alimentaires, remplaçant la plupart des produits du jeune homme par les siens. L'auror essayait de réfléchir à leur relation mais il n'arrivait pas à avoir l'esprit clair, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait toujours du mal à se souvenir de leurs conversations et faisait parfois des choses pour elle, alors qu'au plus profond de lui-même, il était contre. Dans le même temps que ses réflexions avançaient, il cuisinait et se servait un petit verre de vin. A peine eut-il bu son verre, qu'il se senti plus serein, il ne s'en inquiéta pas et continua de préparer le dîner, l'esprit plus léger. Bella arriva alors qu'il finissait de tout préparer.

-Bonjour mon cœur ! Comment tu vas ? la salua Ethan chaleureusement.

-Ca va, encore une grosse journée finie. Tu as préparé le repas, c'est bien. Tu dormais déjà quand je suis rentrée hier, comment se sont passées tes journées ?

-Bien, la routine. J'ai juste vu Harry et son copain hier au manoir Malefoy.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils y faisaient ? Demanda Bella très intéressée soudainement.

-Harry a réussi à avoir une autorisation du ministère pour que Drago puisse récupérer quelques affaires à lui.

0o0o0

A square Grimmaurd, Blaise et Drago étaient toujours dans la cuisine à discuter depuis plusieurs heures quand leurs copains redescendirent.

-Le tri est fait dans le grenier ! annonça Ron très fière de lui.

-Et alors ? Vous avez gardez beaucoup de choses ? demanda Blaise un peu moqueur.

-Seulement quelques souvenirs de Sirius, répondit Harry content d'avoir retrouvé des affaires de son parrain, ils sont dans notre chambre maintenant, ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant aux cotés de Drago.

Au même moment, Ron aperçut l'heure sur la pendule de la cuisine : 19h !

-Blaise ? On fait quoi ce soir ? Est-ce qu'on dort ici, ou chez moi ? demanda le rouquin en espérant que son amour choisirait la deuxième option.

-Tu veux qu'on aille chez toi ?

-Si tu le veux bien, oui. L'espoir se sentait dans sa voix.

-Très bien, allons-y ! Conclu le jeune Zabini en se levant. Il prit Drago dans ses bras qui s'était levé en même temps que lui et lui chuchota quelques mots chaleureux à l'oreille.

Après les avoir raccompagnés à la porte, Harry attrapa Drago dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement.

-Que veux-tu faire ce soir ? chuchota-t-il chaleureusement.

-Si, on réfléchissait à nos projets au coin du feu ? proposa le blond.

0o0o0

Sous le porche des Granger, Théodore et Hermione discutaient à voix basses.

-Alors, crois-tu que j'ai fait bonne impression à tes parents ? demandait la jeune femme un peu inquiète.

-Oui, j'en suis sûr. Après un court silence durant lequel il sembla songeur il reprit. Je suppose que ton père était sérieux hier et que je ne peux pas espérer dormir avec toi avant notre mariage… ?

-Oui, il était sérieux ! Tu peux bien attendre un mois !

Sur ces dernières paroles ils se dirent bonne nuit, Hermione rentra chez elle et Théodore transplana. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu une ombre les observer du coin de la rue.

**Et voilà pour ce sixième chapitre !**

**Un petite review ? Je vous propose que lorsque vous dépasserez les 5 reviews je vous posterais le jour même le chapitre suivant, sinon le weekend prochain pour la suite !**

**Sinon je commence à écrire une nouvelle fic (le script de celle-ci est fini), sur mes trois couples chouchou, est-ce que quelqu'un aurait envie de la corriger avant que je la mette en ligne ?**

**Bonne vacances si vous en avez sinon bon courage !**


	7. Happy birthday

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je suis super contente de vous publier ce chapitre aujourd'hui ! Vous avez posté six reviews sur le dernier, ça fait franchement plaisir !**

**Alycia Panther : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, je sais, je n'ai pas beaucoup détaillé ce chapitre, les parents Nott ne devaient pas m'inspirer des masses...**

**Echo : Merci bien, je suis contente de t'avoir fait changé d'avis sur mes couples chouchous ! Pour la prochaine fic ce sera sur fond de tv réalité... je te donne plus de détails en MP si t'es motivée pour la correction**

**Wizzette : Merci pour ta review ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser à Bellatrix ? Et oui, encore une histoire de surveillance... de nouveaux indices... ou pistes brouillées dans ce chapitre !**

**Lana Nemesis et Serda : Merci pour vos petits mots !**

**narutoblade : Moi ? couper en plein suspense ? Pas mon genre... Je fais jamais ça... pas crédible ? Tu as peut être deviné quelque chose... Ce chapitre t'apportera peut être des éléments de réponses... ou tout le contraire ! Merci de ta review.**

**Merci à tous les lecteurs et lectrices de me suivre !**

**Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Homophobes et âmes sensibles : demi-tour si vous êtes arrivés là, ce chapitre est classé M ! Relations homosexuelles explicites !**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 7 : Happy birthday**

Drago s'était réveillé de bonne heure ce matin là. Depuis plusieurs heures, Harry lové sur sa poitrine, il réfléchissait au tournant qu'avait prit leurs vies depuis un mois. Les travaux avaient commencé dans la grande maison de Sirius dès le lendemain de leur discussion, tous les six ensembles. Au matin Harry avait consulté un architecte, l'après-midi celui-ci embauchait les ouvriers et le lendemain matin c'était parti ! Cela faisait donc un mois que leurs affaires étaient dans les cartons et la poussière mais les travaux devaient prendre fin le jour-même et leurs amis devraient aménager dans les jours suivants. Le blondinet était impatient qu'ils arrivent et surtout impatient de quitter le terrier où Mrs Weasley avait insité pour qu'ils s'installent tous deux pendant les travaux. Pour avoir tout de même leur intimité, ils avaient monté une tente tout confort dans le jardin. Durant ce mois, il s'était inscrit à la haute école de médicomagie et Harry avait trouvé un travail… comme associé des jumeaux Weasley qui avaient décidé d'ouvrir une nouvelle boutique. Tous les matins il regardait son beau brun partir travailler et lui passait sa journée avec Théodore, Hermione, Blaise et Ron a préparer le mariage. Ce mariage avait d'ailleurs lieu le lendemain, mais aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire d'Harry et pour l'occasion les jumeaux lui avaient donné sa journée et le blond comptait bien en profiter pour passer la journée rien que tous les deux. Le survivant s'étira et lança un regard encore endormi au beau blond qui lui servait d'oreiller.

-Bonjour petit dragon !

-Bonjour mon cœur, répondit Drago en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Bon anniversaire ! As-tu quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? ou puis-je disposer de toi comme je l'entends ?

-Je dois me trouver quelque chose à me mettre pour le mariage, mais sinon je suis tout à toi ! Et dans un premier temps j'aimerais que tu viennes un peu plus par là… dit-il d'une voix sucrée en s'allongeant contre le matelas et en attirant son petit ami au dessus de lui. Ils entamèrent alors un baiser fougueux. Les mains d'Harry se promenaient sur le corps de son copain, sur son dos, sur ses fesses, sur son torse, effleurant, pinçant les tétons durcis. Les mains du brun se rapprochaient de plus en plus du boxer de Drago et de son membre tendu. Le jeune Malefoy avait l'impression que tout son corps s'enflammait et de perdre la tête, il savait que si Harry continuait, il ne pourrait plus se retenir…

-Harry, souffla-t-il entre deux gémissements, si tu continues, je ne…

-chut, je veux plus Dray, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour…. Chuchota-t-il

Un gémissement de Drago lui répondit et ses mains se mirent en action. Elles allèrent d'abord sur le torse du beau brun, s'occupant avec attention de ses tétons puis l'une d'elle se dirigea vers le boxer cachant l'objet de ses désirs. Harry n'était pas inactif non plus, il s'était débarrassé du dernier vêtement gênant de son très prochainement amant et caressait du bout des doigts le membre tendu. Le blond gémissait de plaisir et de frustration en même temps, appréciant cette douce caresse mais souhaitant beaucoup plus. Espérant le lui faire comprendre et en mourant d'envie depuis plusieurs mois, il se saisit de la virilité d'Harry à pleine main. Ce dernier laissa échapper un cri de surprise qui se transforma en gémissement de plaisir. Le brun se saisit enfin du membre de son amour et tous deux gémirent de concert. En sentant la jouissance arriver, Drago décida de descendre plus bas dans l'anatomie de son chéri et de le préparer à le recevoir. Harry retint son souffle en sentant un doigt magiquement lubrifié entrer en lui. Ca ne faisait pas mal, mais ce n'était pas vraiment agréable non plus. Puis Drago prit en bouche le membre de son amant et fit bouger son doigt en lui, Harry gémit de surprise et de plaisir à la fois. Les hanches du brun se mirent à bouger au même rythme que le doigt et la bouche du blond, s'empalant de plus en plus fort sur le doigt et en demandant plus par des gémissements incompréhensibles. Rapidement deux doigts vinrent s'ajouter au premier jusqu'à ce que Drago sente son amant prêt à le recevoir. Il plaça un oreiller sous les fesses du brun se positionna juste à l'entrée de son intimité, attendant, l'autorisation de le pénétrer. Harry n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il était beaucoup trop excité pour être angoissé, d'un coup de hanche il commença à s'empaler sur la virilité du blond. C'est alors qu'il senti la douleur et lâcha un cri de souffrance. Drago ne bougea pas d'avantage son bassin mais prit en main le sexe d'Harry pour lui tourner l'esprit vers autre chose. Il sentit le brun se détendre à fur et à mesure et il entra jusqu'au bout tout doucement. Il attendit encore quelques instants qu'Harry se soit habitué à sa présence puis il entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Il se retenait d'aller trop vite ne voulant pas faire mal à son aimé, mais il avait du mal à se retenir d'accélérer tellement il avait attendu ce moment, tellement, Harry était serré, étroit, tellement il sentait d'amour entre eux.

-Vas-y Dray, plus vite… gémit le survivant. Plus foooooooort ! Il finit sa phrase dans un cri, son amant l'avait prit au pied de la lettre et s'était enfoncé bien profondément en Harry, touchant sa prostate, provoquant une décharge de plaisir chez le brun. La suite ne fut que gémissements et cris de plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'ils se perdent dans la jouissance.

Drago lança un rapide sort de nettoyage sur eux et alla se lover dans les bras d'Harry. « Bon anniversaire mon cœur ! » Le jeune Potter lui roula la pelle de sa vie avant de chuchoter un petit merci. Après quelques instants de silence chaleureux il reprit :

-C'était mon cadeau d'anniversaire ?

-Mmmmoui, entre autres, pourquoi ? répondit le blond, étonné de la question.

-Et est-ce que j'y aurais le droit d'autres jours ou c'est juste aujourd'hui ? Continua le brun avec des yeux de chien battu et une moue espiègle.

-Aujourd'hui, et tous les jours à venir, autant que tu le souhaite, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire et une douce chaleur se répandant dans son cœur. Tous les doutes qu'il avait eu ces derniers temps venaient de se disperser, il se sentait vraiment serein pour la première fois depuis des mois.

-Il est presque midi mon cœur, si tu veux acheter ton costume pour demain, passer à la maison et avoir le temps pour la soirée que je nous ai préparé, il faudrait qu'on se lève. Ajouta-t-il en voyant Harry se rendormir.

-Ok, on y va, répondit le brun avec mauvaise humeur, lui il n'avait qu'une envie, se rendormir dans les bras de son beau blond et passer la journée au lit à faire des câlins. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient prêts. Drago, très élégant, comme toujours et Harry, très cool, un jean troué et une chemise froissée. Ils commencèrent par aller au 12 square Grimmaurd pour voir l'avancée des travaux. Ils y trouvèrent l'architecte en train de faire le tour de la maison.

-Messieurs ! Comment allez-vous ? Les ouvriers m'ont appris que les travaux venaient de s'achever, je venais donc faire le tour pour vérifier que tout avait été fait selon le cahier des charges. Vous m'accompagnez pour faire le tour.

-Avec plaisir, mais je vais aller chercher nos amis afin qu'on fasse cette vérification ensemble. Dit Drago en transplanant. Il laissa là Harry qui avait déjà commencé à discuter avec l'architecte. Très vite il revint avec Hermione, Théodore et Blaise.

-Où est Ron ? s'étonna le brun en saluant ses amis.

-Avec un certain Ethan, il a dit qu'il nous rejoidrait. Répondit Blaise alors que le visage de Drago se fermait à l'annonce du nom du jeune auror.

Tous les cinq passèrent 1 heure à faire le tour du propriétaire avec l'architecte et en sortirent heureux, tout était comme ils l'avaient souhaité. L'architecte leur rendit la clé qu'ils lui avaient donné, ils le payèrent et il reparti.

-Bon je vais aller voir ce que fait Ron, dit Blaise avant de transplaner.

-On y va aussi les garçons, dit Hermione, il faut qu'on finisse les préparatifs pour demain, on vous dit à demain, ce soir c'est restaurant avec nos deux familles réunies… finit-elle en faisant la grimace, et ils transplanèrent.

-Et nous, que faisons nous ? demanda le brun.

-Si on allait chercher ta tenue pour demain, dit le blond en rigolant devant la tête de son amant qui n'aimait définitivement pas faire les magasins.

0o0o0

Quand ils rentrèrent au terrier 2 heures plus tard, tout était sans dessus dessous. Molly était proche de la crise de nerf, les jumeaux avaient fermé la boutique et avaient le visage fermé, et Blaise avait l'aire en état de choc. Ce dernier leur sauta quasiment dessus lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

-Où étiez-vous ? Vous avez vu Ron ? On ne savait pas où vous trouver… ses propos se mêlèrent, et devinrent complètement incohérents. Drago le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena s'assoire pour le calmer. Harry, lui, eu le reflexe de lever les yeux vers la pendule des Weasley. L'aiguille de Ron indiquait « Perdu ». Il se dirigea alors vers la mère des rouquins.

-Quand l'avez-vous la dernière fois Molly ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Il était avec Ethan, quand Drago est venu les chercher, et Ethan a insisté pour que Ron l'accompagne chez lui, depuis plus rien. Répondit-elle dans un sanglot.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un est allé voir chez Ethan ?

-Personne ne sait où il habite…

-Moi, je sais Molly, je vais y aller. Dit Harry avec douceur.

-Je t'accompagne, ajouta son compagnon qui n'aimait vraiment pas ce jeune auror si séduisant.

-Moi aussi. Dit Blaise, à son visage, on pouvait voir qu'aucun refus ne serait accepté.

-On va retourner au magasin avec maman, dit Fred.

-Vous nous y retrouvez pour nous donner les nouvelles, finit Georges.

Tout le monde quitta le Terrier.

**Tadam !**

**Ne me tuez pas... Mais pensez à la petite review ! Comme pour le chapitre précédent 5 reviews et je vous publie la suite dans la journée !**

**A bientôt !**


	8. Objectif de la mission : retrouver Ron

**Bonjour !**

**Vous êtes trop forts ! 8 reviews en moins de 48h (dont 6 en moins de 24h) ! En faite il faut que je sois sadique pour que vous me mettiez des reviews ?**

**Echo : Et oui, je suis sadique ! Mais pas tout le temps...**

**Cha910 : merci bien, pas trop longue l'attente ?**

**Youtou : Incompréhension et peur général ? J'espère que ce chapitre t'apportera des éléments de réponse !**

**Serda : merci pour ta review !**

**espe29 : Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, moi aussi je veux un réveil comme ça le jour de mon anniversaire... et les autres aussi d'ailleurs ! Je les embêtent juste un peu nos héros, promis à la fin de la fic, je les laisse tranquilles !**

**cdu10 : Merci pour ta review ! Tu as lu les deux fic d'un seul tenant ? Je suis contente que ça te plaise.**

**Guest ? Est-ce ton nom ou c'est que tu n'as pas mis de nom ? Contente que tu aimes cette fic malgré les lemons. Désolée pour toi, moi j'aime bien alors j'en mets ! Bien que dans cette fic je parte un peu moins dans les détails que dans celles que j'ai écris précédemment. Merci de me lire malgré les lemons et d'avoir mis une petite review.**

**fan-de-drarry : la voici ! la voici ! la voici !**

**Merci à vous pour vos reviews ! Merci à tous ceux qui lisent !**

**Je vous redis que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais pour le reste pas la peine si vous êtes encore là c'est que vous êtes ni homophobes ni âmes sensible... ou que vous sautez certains passage ;-)**

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde !**

**Chapitre 8 : Objectif de la mission : retrouver Ron !**

Harry, Drago et Blaise arrivèrent dans les rues animées du Londres sorcier. D'un pas assuré le Survivant se dirigea vers un immeuble en face de lui, avec de nombreux étages et une façade qui mériterait d'être ravalée, il ne payait pas de mine, mais le jeune homme savait où il allait. Il entra dans l'immeuble et monta directement au deuxième étage, suivi par son copain et Blaise. Il sonna et Ethan leur ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard, le visage froissé, comme s'il se réveillait.

-Salut Ethan, on ne te dérange pas ? On peut entrer ? Demanda Harry.

-Salut, aucun soucis, oui entrez… qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ? s'inquiéta-t-il en voyant les trois visages fermés face à lui.

-Ron est venu chez toi tout à l'heure, non ? Continua le brun.

-Euh, oui, c'est possible, je ne sais plus… Répondit-il, vraiment perdu.

Blaise perdit son sang froid et le colla contre le mur, lui hurlant dessus et l'étranglant avec le col de sa tunique alors qu'il tirait dessus. « Tu es passé le voir au Terrier tout à l'heure et il est reparti avec toi, qu'as-tu fais de lui ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? hein réponds !»

-Blaise ! lâche-le ! Cria Drago en le prenant par la taille pour l'éloigné du jeune homme qui commençait à changer de couleur.

-Vous permettez que je boive quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en toussant et en reprenant son souffle. Il servit quatre bières et les distribua. Blaise crispait ses doigts autour du verre. Drago lui regardait le liquide avec suspicion, il lui trouvait une drôle de couleur. Il apporta le verre à son nez et huma fortement le liquide.

-Ne buvez pas ! S'écria-t-il. Ce n'est pas de la bière.

-Mais que veux-tu que ce soit ? s'étonna Ethan.

-C'est de la bière mélangée à une potion pour te troubler l'esprit et te rendre docile. Depuis combien de temps en bois-tu ?

-Euh… je ne sais pas… depuis que Bella est venue s'installer à l'appartement je suppose… Le pauvre auror était complètement perdu.

-Harry, alla chuchoter Drago à l'oreille de son amant, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, son cerveau a pu être endommagé…

-Tu peux l'y emmener ? Pendant que je cherche des indices ici ? Répondit le brun toujours en chuchotant.

Le blond hocha la tête pour approuver, il embrassa rapidement son amant et se dirigea vers Ethan. « Viens avec moi toi, t'as besoin de soins. » Il l'attrapa par le bras et transplana.

-Très bien, Blaise, pose ce verre avant de le casser. Dis doucement Harry. Ethan n'y est surement pour rien, nous devons chercher des indices dans son appart pour trouver qui est cette Bella et où on peut la trouver.

Blaise partit fouiller la chambre alors qu'Harry restait dans le salon. Sur la table à manger, il y avait la veste de l'aurore. Il y trouva son portefeuille dans lequel se trouvait la carte d'un bar, le fée-maison. En dehors de cette carte, rien n'attira son attention. Il faisait le tour de la salle de bain quand le jeune Zabini revint.

-Il y a bien une femme qui vit là, elle ne porte que du noir ! Par contre je n'ai rien trouvé qui pourrait nous aider à l'identifier. On pouvait sentir la déception dans sa voix.

-Moi je n'ai trouvé que cette carte…

Il fut coupé par Drago qui revenait. « C'est bon, il a été pris en charge par des médicomages. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » Harry lui tendit la carte et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller dans ce bar pour essayer de trouver d'autres indices. Pendant le trajet, Blaise n'ouvrit pas la bouche, une certaine fureur se lisait dans ses yeux. Harry, très inquiet aussi ne disait rien non plus mais serrait fort la main de son amant. Ce dernier était un petit moins touché que les deux autres par la disparition de Ron, mais il s'inquiétait lui aussi. Il leur fallu dix petits minutes de marche dans cette atmosphère tendue pour arriver au bar.

-Restez-là, je vais aller demander au bar. Annonça Drago.

Les deux autres le regardèrent entrer dans l'établissement puis regardèrent autour d'eux. La terrasse était pleine en ce dernier jour de juillet et trois serveurs s'affairaient. L'une d'entre eux attira le regard d'Harry. Elle était très belle, brune, habillée toute en noir. Mais ce qui le marqua le plus était sa prestance, ainsi que ses manières très aristocratiques. Drago revint.

-Tu regarde qui comme ça ?

-La serveuse, en noir. Répondit –il sans détacher ses yeux de la jeune femme.

-C'est elle, Bella, d'après le patron du bar !

-Allons la voir alors, dit Blaise en partant, ne laissa à ses amis que la possibilité de le suivre.

La serveuse vit les trois jeunes hommes arriver, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, mais lorsqu'elle reconnu Harry, elle prit la fuite. Ils partirent à sa suite, en courant et en lançant des sorts pour essayer de la stopper. Bella répondait elle aussi par des sortilèges de plus en plus forts et très vite, elle lança des sortilèges impardonnables sans le moindre doute, sa voix grimpant dans les aigus. La folie avait l'air de l'envahir, ses sorts, informulés manquaient que de peu leur cible, ils étaient de plus en plus proches, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux touche Drago. Le jeune homme se plia en deux, tordu de douleur alors qu'on rire sadique s'élevait dans les airs. Harry s'arrêta dans sa course folle, inquiet pour son chéri.

-Continue, arrête-là, ça va aller, suffoqua le blond.

Le survivant, lassé de courir sans réussir à rattraper la jeune femme transplana, en espérant arriver devant elle. Il arriva deux pas derrière elle et réussi à la stupéfier avant qu'elle ne lui échappe à nouveau. Elle tomba, immobile, sur le sol. Le jeune Potter fut très vite rejoint par ses compagnons.

-Amenons-la au bureau des aurors, ils pourront surement en tirer quelque chose. Déclara-t-il, sèchement.

-Quelque chose cloche chez elle, j'ai une impression de déjà vu… ajouta Drago, inquiet et pas encore tout à fait remis du sortilège de doloris.

0o0o0

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que les jeunes hommes étaient arrivés au bureau des aurors avec leur prisonnière. Tous les trois avaient été auditionnés par les aurores qui avaient pris le relais auprès de Bella. Celle-ci était accusée d'avoir utilisé un sortilège impardonnable sur Drago et soupçonnée de l'enlèvement de Ronald Weasley. Comme, ils n'avaient pas le droit de suivre l'interrogatoire, ils patientaient dans l'angoisse. Blaise, était replié sur sa chaise, la tête entre les mains, essayant de stopper ses pensées toutes plus noires les unes que les autres. Drago était assis sur les genoux d'Harry, essayant, lui aussi de stopper ses pensées. Tous ses souvenirs de guerre revenant à la surface, les tortures qu'il avait vues sous ses yeux, les tortures qu'il avait lui-même subi quand il avait refusé de se battre pour Voldemort. Harry le berçait, dans ses bras, essayait de le rassurer, lui chuchotait des mots d'amours. Harry lui non plus n'avait pas des pensées sereines. Il avait peur de perdre son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur...La porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvrit d'un coup, les faisant sursauter.

-Messieurs, j'ai des nouvelles pour vous, annonça un aurore, Sean McKley, d'une quarantaine d'année, la voix grave, en entrant dans la pièce. Plusieurs hommes sont partis chercher votre ami, elle nous a enfin révélé où il se trouve. Mais nous ne savons pas si elle lui a fait quelque chose.

La joie des jeunes hommes et surtout celle de Blaise retomba aussitôt. Le noir repartit dans ses sombres pensées, Drago alla à ses côtés pour le soutenir, seul Harry, interrogea l'aurore, stupéfait.

-Comment êtes-vous arrivés à la faire parlé ?

-Nous lui avons donné du véritaserum.

-Je croyais que vous n'en utilisiez plus pour les interrogatoires, sauf s'il s'agit d'un…

-Un mangemort, oui. Nous venons enfin de découvrir la véritable identité de cette personne.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Harry, la peur de la réponse s'entendant dans sa voix. Il posait la question mais dans sa tête un visage s'était déjà imposé, celui d'une personne qu'il haïssait, qui il le savait, n'avait jamais été arrêtée après la guerre, ni tuée durant celle-ci…

-Il s'agit de…

**Suspense ! Bon je suis sûre que certains ont deviné qui est ce mamgemort... alors alors ? Donnez moi vos idées par review et à votre avis dans quel état les aurors vont-ils trouver Ron ?**

**Comme vous m'avez montré que vous êtes capables de mettre plein de reviews rapidement on va monter un peu le deal : 7 reviews et le chapitre dans la journée ! **

**A très bientôt, j'espère !**


	9. Sentiments et ressentiments

**Bonjour,**

**Contente de voir que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

**Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre comme elles étaient nombreuses !**

**Je fais vite, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 9 : Sentiments et ressentiments**

-Il s'agit de Bellatrix Lestrange. La nouvelle tomba comme une bombe. Un grand silence la suivi. Elle va être jugée et condamnée pour l'ensemble de ses crimes. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous en attendant que l'équipe ne revienne.

Harry sortit de sa stupeur et se leva pour aller serrer la main de l'auror. « Merci, vous pourrez nous trouver chez la famille Weasley, au Terrier.» Dit-il avant de prendre Drago par la main et de l'emmener, ainsi que Blaise vers la zone de transplanage. Ils allèrent chercher Molly au magasin de Fred et George. Tous les trois apprirent la nouvelle en silence, espérant que Ron soit toujours en vie. Les jumeaux restaient de marbre mais ils avaient perdu leur sourire et leur envie de rire. Molly retenait ses larmes et tentait de rester forte.

-Rentrons à la maison, et espérons qu'ils nous apportent bientôt de bonnes nouvelles. Dit-elle en croyant, dur comme fer à ses paroles.

0o0o0

Loin de toutes ces inquiétudes, Hermione et Théodore attendaient le dîner avec leurs parents. Ils n'avaient pas été informés de la disparition de Ron, car personne n'avait pensé à avertir les absents. Afin de faciliter la rencontre, ils avaient choisi un restaurant chic qui était célèbre parce qu'il accueillait des sorciers comme des moldus, sans que les uns aient vraiment conscience des autres. Une salle était réservée pour que les deux puissent manger ensemble. C'est dans cette salle que la réservation avait été faite. Hermione finissait de se maquiller, elle avait revêtu une robe de soirée rouge bordeaux, très légère. La jeune femme était très sereine, elle connaissait ses parents, et même si son père s'était montré très violent envers le jeune Nott, il serait se tenir devant ses beaux-parents. Les Granger ne devraient pas être trop perdus avec les Nott, Hermione leur racontait dès qu'elle le pouvait le monde dans lequel elle évoluait. Théodore, lui était prêt depuis une grosse demi-heure, il était en grand stress. Ses parents ne connaissaient rien au monde moldu, et ne s'y étaient jamais intéressé. La rencontre avec Hermione, n'avait pas changé ça. Ils acceptaient la jeune femme pour leur fils, ils la respectaient car elle leur avait montré sa valeur mais ils ne souhaitaient pas découvrir le monde dont elle venait. Théodore avait peur de ce choque des cultures, peur que sa mère ne cherche à impressionner les parents d'Hermione, les Nott faisaient partis des grandes familles sorcières d'Angleterre et aimaient le montrer.

-Chérie, nous allons être en retard. Dit le jeune homme, rongé par le stress.

Hermione alla passer ses bras autour du cou de son futur mari. Elle se colla contre lui et l'embrassa. Théo mit ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme, à chaque fois, la sensation de son ventre rond, de leur enfant qui grandissait en elle, le remplissait de joie et de calme.

-C'est bon, je suis prête, mais calme-toi, tout se passera bien. Lui dit-elle d'une voix très chaleureuse.

0o0o0

-Mrs Weasley, je suis Sean McKley, du bureau des aurors, je viens vous apporter des nouvelles de votre fils.

-Entrez, entrez ! s'empressa de répondre Molly.

Les garçons entendaient la conversation du salon. Tous les trois étaient allés préparer leurs affaires pour le mariage du lendemain et pour leur déménagement à suivre. Ils l'avaient fait sans mettre de cœur à l'ouvrage, comme des automates, juste pour s'occuper l'esprit. Ca n'avait pas franchement fonctionné, ils avaient fait ça vite et depuis plus d'une heure, ils tournaient en rond dans le salon. Quand l'auror entra dans le salon, tous retinrent leur souffle.

-Nous l'avons trouvé. Il était enfermé dans une cave. Mais, il va bien, elle ne lui a rien fait, seulement quelques égratinures. Nous l'avons conduit à l'hôpital, il sortira dans une petite heure, vous pouvez aller le voir Le plus dur pour lui sera de surmonter le choc psychologique, mais je suis sûr qu'il sera bien entouré. Ajouta-t-il pour finir.

-Merci, Mr McKley, lui dirent-ils tous chaleureusement en le raccompagnant à la porte. A peine fut-il parti que tous se dirigèrent vers la cheminée. Harry entra en premier dans la cheminée.

-Je vais prévenir Fred et Georges, je vous rejoins à l'hôpital. Chemin de Traverse ! Cria-t-il avant d'être emporté par les flammes vertes.

0o0o0

Il était presque 23h quand les deux familles se séparèrent. Comme le souhaitait Mr Granger, Hermione rentra avec ses parents et Théodore avec les siens. Le repas s'était relativement bien passé, la plupart des discussions tournèrent autour de ce que chacun faisait dans le monde magique ou le monde moldu, puis autour du déroulement du mariage, le lendemain. La famille Granger prit le taxis pour rentrer chez eux, pendant toute la durée du trajet, aucun mot ne fut échangé. Hermione sentait une tension chez son père qui augmentait à fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du domicile familial. Arrivés à destination la jeune femme et sa mère entrèrent pendant que Mr Granger payait le chauffeur.

-Que se passe-t-il maman ? demanda la future mariée, un peu inquiète. Quelque chose s'est mal passé pendant le dîner ?

-Non ma chérie, justement. Je crois que ton père vient de réaliser que tu vas vraiment partir de la maison, que tu vas te marier demain et avoir un enfant. Tu sais, on ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu grandisses si vite… Lui répondit sa mère pensive et d'une voix très douce. Elle fut coupée par son mari qui revenait. Chéri ?

-Qu'y a-t-il ? dit-il, d'une voix sèche, montrant qu'il ne voulait pas parler. Mais Mrs Granger continua.

-Hermione me demandait comment nous avions trouvé le dîner…

-Très bien, très bien… affirma-t-il sans aucune joie.

-Papa, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? s'énerva la jeune femme. Demain sera sans doute le jour le plus important de ma vie, j'ai besoin que tu sois là pour moi !

-Je sais, souffla-t-il, je sais. J'ai juste peur de te perdre ma puce. T'inquiète pas, je serais au mieux demain, vas te coucher maintenant.

0o0o0

Les Nott quant à eux avaient transplané directement chez eux. Le père de Théodore était discret, il ne disait pas grand-chose mais cela était normal, sa mère parlait pour deux. Elle ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire, non, suivi de sa plume à papotte, elle faisait la liste de tout ce à quoi elle devrait penser avant la réception. La famille Weasley leur avait proposé d'installer une grande tente dans leur jardin afin d'avoir un lieu « neutre » comme le voulait Hermione. Mrs Nott comptait se rendre tôt sur les lieux pour surveiller et participer à la mise en place et à la cérémonie.

Théodore, lui commençait à stresser en entendant sa mère. Pas qu'il ait eu un doute par rapport à sa décision, il aimait Hermione et voulait faire sa vie avec elle, mais il voulait que tout soit parfait. Il voulait que ce jour soit le plus beau de leur vie. Il stressait aussi pour Blaise. Les parents des mariés avaient participé au mariage en achetant les tenues des époux, ils y avaient tenu malgré la réticence de leurs enfants qui avaient finalement cédés pour leur faire plaisir. Cela étant fait, les futurs mariés avaient proposé à leurs parents d'inviter quelques amis à eux. Ainsi la Mr et Mrs Zabini avaient été conviés à la noce. Blaise n'avait pas réagit en apprenant la nouvelle, mais Théo connaissait suffisamment son ami pour savoir que ça le touchait énormément. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par son père.

-Comment te sens-tu ? demanda celui-ci. Théodore en fut si surpris qu'il ne répondit pas, son père s'était rarement intéressé à ses états d'âme. Tu sais, nous sommes tous stressés. C'est pour ça que ta mère fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour s'occuper l'esprit. Et moi, même si je ne le montre pas je le suis, et je sais que tu l'es. J'ai épousé ta mère très jeune moi aussi. Et je pense que comme toi maintenant, ce n'est pas la décision qui est stressante mais les préparatifs. Tout se passera bien, je ne m'en fais pas, mais peut être que tu devrais aller boire un verre avec tes amis pour te changer un peu les idées.

-Merci père, fut tout ce que le jeune homme réussit à dire alors que Mr Nott quittait la pièce. Suivant le conseil de son père, il transplana chez les Weasley, en espérant ne réveiller personne. Les jumeaux, Ginny et les parents Weasley étaient assis dans le salon et discutaient à voix basse avec Harry, Drago et Blaise. Ron somnolait sur les genoux de ce dernier. Le ton de la conversation était grave, il semblait y avoir un problème. Il lui sembla entendre le nom d'Hermione en entrant dans la pièce.

-Salut tout le monde ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Ils se regardèrent les uns, les autres, cherchant que lui dire. Puis tous leurs regards convergèrent vers Ron qui essayait de se réveiller depuis l'arrivée de Théo. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de répondre, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ron se réveilla alors complètement et se leva pour ouvrir, préférant fuir le souvenir de son enlèvement.

-Il y a eu un problème aujourd'hui, commença Arthur, voyant que les autres ne voulaient pas se replonger dans leurs souvenirs. Ron a été enlevé par… Sa phrase fut interrompue par le bruit d'un coup de poing suivi par celui de quelqu'un qui tombe. Tout le monde se précipita au niveau de la porte d'entrée. Ils y trouvèrent Ethan, par terre, le regard désolé et Ron, les yeux plein de colère, entrain de frotter son poing. Harry se précipita auprès du jeune auror, alors que Blaise allait prendre son amant dans ses bras.

-Soulagé ? demanda le noir, un peu amusé par la situation.

-Oui répondit Ron sans desserrer les dents.

-Tu sais qu'il n'est pas responsable ? continua Blaise, toujours amusé malgré lui.

-Oui dit-il sur le même ton avant de tourner les talons et de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Blaise voulut le suivre mais il fut arrêté par Théodore qui voulait des explications. Pendant ce temps Harry aidait Ethan à se relever sous le regard très énervé d'un certain blondinet. Drago voyait le jeune homme tenir son amant par la taille et laisser sa main un peu trop longtemps dans le bas de ses reins.

-Je voulais m'excuser de ce qui est arrivé. Je me suis laissé manipuler par elle. J'espère ne pas avoir gâché la fête de demain. Toutes mes félicitations aux mariés, excusez-moi… Finit-il en repartant.

Harry le suivit. Alors que Drago s'apprêtait à le suivre, il fut retenu par la main de Théodore sur son bras.

-Une bière ?

Le jeune Malefoy se contenta d'hocher la tête et il guida son ami jusqu'à la tente qu'il partageait avec Harry. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux silhouettes s'éloignant vers une des maisons voisine, essayant de calmer l'inquiétude et la colère qui grandissaient en lui.

-Tout ira bien, lui dit Théo, encourageant.

-Je sais, lui répondit le blond renfrogné.

-Alors arrêtes d'être jaloux !

-Je ne suis pas jaloux !

-Si et tu l'as toujours été, alors arrêtes. Fais lui confiance un peu.

-Je fais confiance à Harry, mais pas à l'autre !

Théodore secoua la tête, amusé du comportement de son ami. Effectivement, il faisait confiance à Harry mais il ne supportait pas de le voir avec un autre surtout quand celui-là était très mignon. Il préféra changer de sujet et, chacun avec une bière, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien.

Harry revint une heure plus tard. Drago qui ne supportait pas l'alcool lui lança un « t'étais où ? » absolument pas convainquant.

-Serais-tu jaloux mon chéri ? s'amusa le brun.

-Non, mais attention à toi si zamais tu t'es amusé avec l'autre petit con d'auror à la…

-Non, je n'étais pas avec lui, le rassura-t-il, toujours amusé de Drago qui avait beaucoup de mal à trouver ses mots. Je suis passé voir Hermione pour qu'elle ne soit pas la seule à ne pas savoir ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Et ensuite on a discuté, je crois qu'elle en avais besoin… et que ce n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs, finit-il en regardant le futur marié.

-Mouai, répondit le concerné, lui aussi commençait à ressentir les effets de l'alcool. Il faut dire qu'ils ne s'étaient pas contenté d'une bouteille chacun… Ze crois que ze vais vous laisser ! A demain les gars ! Et il transplana.

Drago se colla contre son amant et lui chuchota : Z'ai envie d'toi !

-Je ne crois pas non, on va aller se coucher pour être en forme demain, répondit-il en soulevant le blond sous les fesses alors que les jambes de celui-ci se refermaient autour de lui.

-Mais z'ai envie… continua l'ancien serpentard en faisant une moue boudeuse, voyant que celle-ci n'avait aucun effet sur Harry, il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Il sentit le lit venir sous lui et son amant au dessus de lui, contre sa cuisse il pouvait sentir l'érection de son amant. Il eut un énorme sourire avant que celui-ci ne se fasse ravir par une bouche gourmande. Il avait gagné.

**Fin... du chapitre ! Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Que pensez-vous d'Ethan ? Et de la jalousie de Drago ?**

**Prochain chapitre euh... surement dans le weekend.**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**fan-de-drarry : Bingo ! tu as trouvé pour Bella ! J'espère que l'état de Ron ne te décevra pas trop... Merci pour ta review... et oui, je suis sadique !**

**Echo : Non Bellatrix n'a pas été tuée dans la bataille finale... en tous cas moi je ne l'ai jamais écris... Quels amour débordant pour Ron... Non rien de tout ça désolée. Merci de ta review !**

**Serda : Euh...non, Lucius est en prison à vie... et je compte bien le laisser pourrir là-bas ! Mais ça aurait pu être drôle et choquant pour Ethan. Merci pour ta review.**

**narutoblade : c'est gentils ça de vouloir me garder en vie, même si c'est par intéret, ça me touche ! T'as trouvé pour Bella, et pour Ron, pourquoi ^^etes vous tous si méchants avec lui ? Merci d'avoir reviewer !**

**espe29: merci pour ta review ! T'as trouvé !**

**Cha910 : T'as trouvé, je ne suis pas si tordue ! Merci pour la review**

**Melissa Snape : Tu ne te trompe pas. Par contre moi je l'aime bien Ron, désolée ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je me défoulerais sur lui. Je suis touchée que tu es fait une exception pour moi. Continue de reviewer ça me touche beaucoup !**

**serusia : Oui je suis sadique ! Je ne l'avais pas déjà dit au chapitre précédent ? Voici les nouvelles de Ron et de Bella ! merci pour ta review**

**P'tite Princess : ET oui !**

**Wizzette : je comprends ta réaction, sache seulement que j'avais besoin d'une forme de soutien à ce moment là et ce procédé m'a permis de l'avoir, c'est parfois plus facile à faire que de demander à ses proches. De toutes façons je vais arrêter, je ne peux pas suivre le rythme que ça me donne. C'est possible en anal de ressentir beaucoup de plaisir dès la première fois, ça dépend de la capacité de la personne à se détendre et à "mouiller" après je ne suis la mieux placée pour savoir. Des nouvelles de Ron dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review !**


	10. Un mariage, un mariage, on va avoir un

**Bonjour,**

**Un petit chapitre au milieu de ce weekend du 14 juillet. Chapitre léger et sans prise de têtes.**

**Echo : Qu'est ce qui ne sent pas bon ? Ethan ?**

**Wizzette : J'avais pas envie de trop l'amocher... voilà le mariage !**

**Serda : merci pour ta review !**

**narutoblade : Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, je veux bien me faire un bobo si c'est un Blaise sexy qui vient me soigner ! COntente que tu aimes quand même ma fic !**

**fan-de-drarry : merci pour ta review !**

**MailysBodin : Les chapitres suivants te diront si Harry et Ethan peuvent être amis. Moi aussi j'aime quand Drago est jaloux et possessif... même si cela peut lui jouer des tours parfois...**

**Tifmousse : ça fait bizarre de te retrouver là au final ! lol Tu le savais déjà que je suis une sadique quand il s'agit de raconter des histoires ! Pour Ethan je n'en dirais pas plus ! Merci poulette pour ta review ! Contente que soit enfin arrivé ici !**

**Je vous rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 10 : un mariage, un mariage, on va avoir un mariage !**

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, il avait mal à la tête et il était seul dans son lit. Un petit flacon accompagné d'un bout de parchemin étaient posés sur la table de chevet.

« Je suis parti aider à l'installation. Bois ça te fera du bien, à tout de suite. Je t'aime »

Il regarda avec suspicion le flacon pour essayer de deviner ce qu'il contenait mais il avait les idées bien trop embrouillées pour ça. Il avala la potion et le monde autour de lui s'éclaira. Il se dépêcha de s'habiller et parti retrouver son homme, un peu honteux de son comportement de la veille. Il se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas encore quand il vit dans le jardin Mrs Nott et Mrs Weasley discuter cordialement dans le jardin en installant les chaises pour la cérémonie. Harry, Blaise et tout le reste de la famille Weasley étaient en train d'installer la grande tente pour le reste de la soirée. Il sourit et alla dans la cuisine pour calmer son estomac qui criait famine. Tous les talents culinaires de Molly s'exprimaient dans cette pièce. La pièce-montée des mariés était entrain de se créer dans un coin, et au dessus de l'évier des légumes s'épluchaient tous seuls pour préparer un grand buffet. Des poissons et des viandes très fins amenés par les Nott se préparaient sur le plan de travail où commençaient à cuire dans le four. Drago se servit une grande tasse de café et alla se poster devant la fenêtre pour regarder les préparatifs mais la tente était déjà montée et les garçons hors de vue. Il eu une petite moue de dépit et commença à boire son café. Perdu dans ses pensées il sursauta quand il sentit deux bras l'enlacer. Il se retourna et embrassa son petit ami.

-Alors, comment ça va la tête ? demanda Harry avec un sourire en coin.

-J'ai été ridicule hier… désolé, dit Drago en baissant les yeux, un peu honteux de son comportement de la veille.

-T'en fais pas, je le savais déjà que tu es jaloux et possessif ! dit le brun en riant et en serrant son chéri dans ses bras. Ca te dirait de prendre nos affaires et de les amener chez nous ?

-Et le mariage ?

-Ils n'ont plus besoin d'aide pour les préparatifs et nous ne sommes attendus qu'à 18h. On a largement le temps ! Et Ron et Blaise vont commencer aussi, ils ont proposé qu'on mange avec eux à midi.

0o0o0

Ron regardait autour de lui déprimé devant le nombre de cartons de Blaise. Il avait d'abord apporté ses cartons, cinq en tout. Puis, le noir était arrivé avec toutes ses affaires une vingtaine de cartons. Mais ce qui le contrariait le plus c'était l'absence de meubles ! Quelques rangements avaient été aménagés dans les combles, mais le rouquin était persuadé que tout n'allait jamais rentrer !

-C'est quoi tout ça ? finit-il par lâcher en regardant Blaise, complètement médusé.

-Mes affaires ! Aller on s'y met !

Ils passèrent déjà plusieurs dizaines de minutes à se chicaner pour décider de la place des affaires. Ron eut très vite fait de rangé ses affaires et regarda son homme en mettre partout plus que ranger. Il se décida alors à faire le tour de l'appartement pour faire une liste du mobilier manquant. Il commença par la chambre où il était. La pièce était située au bout du grenier, des armoires avaient imbriquées sous la charpente pour gagner de la place et utiliser cet espace. Au fond de la pièce un matelas pneumatique servirait de lit pour les jours à venir. Il marque donc lit et tables de chevet en haut de sa liste. Il sorti de la chambre et suivi un couloir. Une porte à droite donnait sur la salle de bain, grande avec une douche et une baignoire spa. Celle-ci, avait elle aussi des rangements intégrés et ne manquait de rien. La suivante permettait de sortir de l'appartement. La première porte à gauche donnait sur les toilettes et la seconde sur une deuxième chambre, elle aussi avec rangements mais sans lit. Le couloir se finissait sur un salon avec une cuisine américaine équipée, mais le salon aussi était vide à l'exception d'une cheminée. Plutôt que de mettre tout le mobilier manquant sur sa liste, il écrivit « salon ». Derrière le salon, il y avait encore une pièce qui allait servir de bureau, mais une fois encore la pièce était vide. Il rajouta « bureau » à sa liste. Il informa Blaise qu'il descendait voir Harry et sorti de leur appartement. La cage d'escalier avait été complètement transformée. Un grand vélux avait été installé dans le plafond, apportant ainsi un véritable puit de lumière. L'escalier avait été retravaillé et déplacé pour laisser passer cette lumière jusqu'en bas et un ascenseur avait été ajouté. Des fenêtres avaient été créées des appartements vers cette cage d'escalier. Il descendit au premier étage et frappa à la porte d'Harry et Drago. C'est son meilleur ami qui vint lui ouvrir.

-Hey ! Comment ça va ? Fini de ranger ? demanda le brun.

-Oui, je n'avais pas grand-chose à ranger, ce n'est pas le cas de Blaise, rigola le rouquin ! Et toi ?

-Pareil, j'ai fini, mais Drago n'est pas prêt d'en voir le bout !

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis toi ! Cria l'ancien Serpentard de l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Les deux gryffondors rigolèrent et décidèrent de préparer le repas de midi. Harry entra dans son appartement pour prévenir son amant. Les trois appartements étaient conçus de la même manière, les grosses différences venaient des placards, là ils avaient dû être créés devant les murs et du mobilier. Harry et Drago avaient récupérer les meubles encore en état de servir de Sirius et les avaient fait restaurer. Le jeune Malefoy était presque soulagé de voir son amant descendre avec Ron, il commençait à ne plus supporter de le voir tourner en rond autour de lui. Les deux amis se rendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Là où il y avait auparavant une cuisine sombre, il y avait maintenant une cuisine extérieure, moderne et entourée d'une véranda donnant sur un coin de jardin. L'ancien couloir sombre était maintenant baigné de lumière grâce à l'ouverture d'en haut et accueillait le monte charge. Ils sortirent de la maison pour faire quelques courses, ils avaient décidé de profiter de leur nouveau barbecue !

L'odeur du barbecue arriva jusqu'aux narines des deux serpentards restés ranger leurs affaires. Tous les quatre passèrent un bon moment à rire de leurs souvenirs de Poudlard. Ils restèrent plusieurs heures en bas, à discuter, se sentant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'école, vraiment chez eux. A 16h, Drago et Blaise s'alarmèrent, ils devaient être dans deux heures au mariage de leurs amis et ils étaient très longs à se préparer ! Ne souhaitant pas arriver avec leurs petits-amis débraillés comme ils pouvaient en avoir l'habitude. Ils souhaitaient donc les relooker eux aussi. Les gryffondors suivirent les serpentards avec mauvaise grâce, ce relooking allait être une torture pour eux.

0o0o0

A 18h, dans le jardin des Weasley, Théodore et ses parents, ainsi que Molly et Arthur attendaient les invités et la mariée. Tout le monde était habillé sur son 31. Théo était dans un costume blanc impeccable avec une chemise rouge et une cravate blanche elle aussi. Son père et Arthur Weasley étaient dans de très beaux costumes noirs traditionnels des moldus. Hermione avait tenu à ce que les hommes soient en costumes en non en robe, pour ne pas trop choquer les gens de sa famille. Mrs Nott avait revêtit une robe droite, longue, bleue nuit avec un boléro de la même couleur, Mrs Weasley elle avait une robe verte très aérienne. La famille de Théodore commençait à arriver ainsi que leurs amis. Peu de personnes du coté d'Hermione avaient été invités en dehors des amis de l'école. Seuls les moldus au courant pour l'existence du monde magique allaient venir, ses parents, ses grands-parents maternels et la sœur de sa mère. Les Granger arrivèrent ensemble, à l'exception d'Hermione et de son père. Chacun d'entre eux était habillé au mieux. Quand Blaise, Ron, Harry et Drago arrivèrent, ils étaient quasiment les derniers. Tous les quatre avaient un costume noir avec une cravate de couleur claire, Harry en avait une verte, Drago une bleue, Blaise une violette et Ron n'en avait pas. Luna et son père vinrent les saluer, la jeune femme avait une belle robe bleue, courte, la mettant bien en valeur, et son père était venu en robe de sorcier. Blaise repéra ses parents, sa mère regardait son père avec dédain parce que celui-ci s'était habillé en costume moldu, comprit-il en les regardant. Elle avait une robe d'un très grand couturier sorcier, avec des bijoux de très grande valeur, son port et son regard montraient son « rang », elle se voulait supérieur aux autres et le faisait voir. Blaise tourna rapidement les yeux, ne voulant pas lui parler, il ferma son visage mais Ron vit quand même ce qu'il essayait de dissimuler ses sentiments. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de lui en parler, Dumbledore arrivait, lui aussi en robe de sorcier, pour mener la cérémonie. Ils se dirigèrent vers les chaises disposées à côté de la tente. Théodore alla se placer sur la scène devant les chaises aux cotés de Dumbledore. Blaise et Drago se placèrent du même côté que le futur marié, entre la scène et les chaises, Harry et Ron se placèrent en face, tous les quatre étaient les témoins des époux. La musique de la marche de la mariée commença à se faire entendre, tous les invités se tournèrent vers la grande tente d'où devaient sortir Hermione et son père.

**Et voilà ! Prochain chapitre le mariage !**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

**A bientôt ! Lyla0ï**


	11. Le mariage

**Bonjour, bonjour,**

**Un petit chapitre avant que je ne sois coupée d'internet pour une durée indéterminée (les joies du déménagement). Après celui-là, il restera 4 chapitres et cette fic sera définitivement finie.**

**fan-de-drarry, Serda : merci pour vos reviews**

**narutoblade : tu crois qu'il va forcément y avoir une catastrophe ? qu'est ce qui te fais croire ça ?**

**brigitte26 : voici ta réponse : la robe d'Hermione est décrite dans ce chapitre !**

**Mamilys : Drago n'avait pas le temps de réagir, ils ont failli être en retard ! Ca aurait été dommage vu qu'ils sont témoins !**

**Wizzette : contente que l'emménagement t'aies plu et merci pour la publication sur le site Ficothèque**

**Evanille : Contente que tu aimes autant cette fic que la punition. Merci pour ta review**

**Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 11 : Le mariage**

La musique retenti et Hermione s'avança au bras de son père. Elle avait une robe dos nu, blanche, bordée de fils rouge. Ses cheveux étaient attachés, formant une sorte de couronne autour de sa tête, des anglaises s'en échappaient et des perles rouges et blanches paraient le tout. Elle avait un sublime ensemble de bijoux de perles du Japon et de rubis, cadeau de la Mrs Nott pour leurs fiançailles. La mariée était simplement magnifique, tout le monde eut le souffle coupé en la voyant et particulièrement Théodore qui la voyait dans cette robe pour la première fois. Il ne pouvait quitter des yeux sa femme, son Hermione, celle qui allait faire son bonheur jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et qui allait, dans quelques mois mettre au monde leur enfant. La robe laissait deviner le ventre rond de la future maman sans le mouler. Les amoureux ne pouvaient se quitter des yeux alors même qu'Hermione et son père avançaient parmi les invités. Mr Granger, dans un beau costar noir retenait son émotion mais celle-ci se voyait dans ses yeux qui brillaient par son intensité. C'est, des larmes dans les yeux que Mr Granger donna la main de sa fille à son gendre. La cérémonie passa très rapidement pour les mariés, ils entendirent Dumbledore leur demander s'ils le voulaient vraiment et tous deux répondirent oui sans vraiment le réaliser, ils étaient perdus dans un autre monde, le leur. L'échange des alliances les ramena quelques peu sur terre, mais c'est une phrase que Théodore entendit très bien « Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! » qui fini de les ramener. Il ne se fit pas prier pour le faire. Leur baiser passionné fit sourire l'assemblée et siffler leurs amis.

La fête commença presque immédiatement sous la tente, la musique retentit et les mariés ouvrirent le bal sur une valse. Très vite d'autres couples les rejoignirent et la piste fut pleine. La soirée fut festive et agréable pour tout le monde, elle passa rapidement. Hermione et Théodore passaient d'invité en invité, se retrouvant de temps en temps. Leurs meilleurs amis eux aussi dansaient, enfin Harry et Ron dansaient quand leurs amants les forçaient à venir, sinon ils discutaient entre eux. Vers minuit, le rouquin vit le Survivant regarder derrière son épaule et il lui lâcha un « je vais vous laisser ». Le brun s'éclipsa et alla rejoindre Drago pour une danse sans y être forcé. Ron se retourna et vit son « beau-père » s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Bonsoir Mr Weasley, je suis Richard Zabini, le père de Blaise, se présenta-t-il avec assurance.

-Bon-bonsoir, répondit le jeune homme en cherchant son ami des yeux.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous veux aucun mal, seulement faire votre connaissance. Devant le silence de Ron qui était très impressionné face à l'homme en face de lui, il décida de continuer. Blaise n'a pas jugé nécessaire de le faire, mais cela ne m'étonne pas puisqu'il n'a pas jugé nécessaire non plus de venir nous saluer.

-Il faut dire que notre relation n'a pas été très bien accueillie lorsqu'il est venu vous l'annoncer, répondit le jeune homme ayant soudainement retrouvé sa langue. Il n'aimait pas trop que son amoureux soit remis en question alors qu'il pensait que Mr et Mrs Zabini étaient fautifs.

-Je le sais, l'homme avait l'air désolé et soudain beaucoup plus vieux. Quelques instants plus tôt, c'était un grand black, la silhouette carrée, les cheveux grisonnants dans un costume moldu. D'un coup, son visage avait vieilli, il semblait s'être vouté et beaucoup moins sûr de lui. Allons marcher à l'extérieur, voulez-vous.

Ron se senti forcé d'accepter, et il était curieux dans le même temps. Il se demandait ce qu'il lui voulait alors qu'il avait été rejeté par la mère de Blaise. Il hocha la tête et se leva, il suivit l'homme jusqu'à l'extérieur.

0o0o0

Drago qui dansait avec Blaise et Théo vit Harry se diriger vers lui et lui fit un splendide sourire. La musique se changea en un zouk endiablé et le blond attira son amant contre lui avant qu'il ne change d'avis et ne retourne s'asseoir sur son banc. Ils s'engagèrent dans une danse endiablée dont se dégageait amour, sensualité et presque de la sexualité. Blaise et Théodore s'enfuirent vers le bar en lâchant un « Je ne veux pas voir ça », tellement leur imagination se mit à surchauffer… Ils prirent chacun une coupe de champagne et commencèrent à rire de leurs amis mais Théodore se fit capturé par une Hermione, très heureuse qui se mit à danser de manière très sexy avec son mari. Le jeune homme en question se laissa aller avec bonne humeur tout en se disant qu'il allait falloir qu'Hermione se calme, sinon il allait écourter le bal…

Blaise, resté seul au bar se mit à chercher Ron du regard. Il fut surprit de ne pas le trouver sur le banc où il avait passé la majorité de la soirée. Il continua sa recherche. Ses yeux tombèrent sur sa mère en train de séduire un oncle ou un cousin de Théo, il en eu la nausée. Trop souvent dans son passé, il avait vu sa mère séduire de jeunes hommes et trop souvent son père avait fermé les yeux. Son père, complètement soumis à sa mère la laissait faire. Il l'aimait comme un fou et préférait la voir convoler ailleurs plutôt que la perdre définitivement. Bien sûr, les petites affaires de sa mère devaient rester secrètes, pour la scène publique elle était une femme très séduisante et une des plus désirée du monde sorcier, rien de plus. Blaise détourna les yeux et chercha son père en plus de Ron. Il n'en trouva aucun des deux mais fut interrompu par une Ginny enjouée.

-Tu danse ?

-T'es sérieuse ? demanda le noir surpris.

-Bien sûr, je voudrais... apprendre à te connaître davantage.

Mr Zabini, emmena donc Miss Weasley danser un zouk endiablé…

0o0o0

Ron marchait dans le noir avec son beau-père, il pouvait à peine discerner ses traits. Cette ambiance était vraiment propice aux confidences. Le jeune homme compris que c'est ce que s'apprêtait à faire son aîné.

-Vous savez Mr Weasley, ma femme et moi avons été éduqués dans la doctrine des sangs purs. Nous n'avons jamais fait partis des mangemorts mais nous ne nous sommes jamais battus contre Lui non plus. Si, pour ma part, je me fiche des qu'en dira-t-on, ce n'est pas le cas de mon épouse. Elle a mit en Blaise tous ses espoirs et tous ses rêves. Elle aurait aimé avoir une grande famille peuplée d'enfants et de petits enfants. Un souci de santé l'a empêché d'avoir d'autres enfants après Blaise et la nouvelle de l'homosexualité de notre fils a fini de détruire ce rêve. Quand Blaise est venu nous annoncer votre liaison, elle a préféré croire que celle-ci n'était qu'un fantasme passager et qu'il allait vite retrouver la voix de la raison. C'était plus simple pour elle.

-Avez-vous une idée de la blessure que ce comportement lui a infligé ? l'interrompit Ron.

-Je le sais, souffla Mr Zabini dont le ton de sa voix semblait toujours aussi triste. Je ne cherche pas à excuser ma femme, juste à vous expliquer les faits. Nous aimons tous deux notre fils, même si nous ne le montrons que très peu. Je vous ai observé pendant toute cette soirée et, j'ai aimé ce que j'ai vu. Mon fils et vous formez un superbe couple, votre amour est palpable et votre bonheur à portée de main. Je sais qu'il fera tout pour rester avec vous, même si cela veut dire couper les ponts avec sa famille. Bien sur, ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite, et ma femme non plus, mais elle a besoin de temps pour accepter cette idée. Toute cette discussion pour vous dire qu'elle reviendra sur sa décision et que pour ma part, je suis déjà prêt à vous accepter.

Ils venaient de revenir à l'entrée de la tente. Mr Zabini tendit une main à Ron qui restait interdit face à ce discours. Il se saisit de la main tendue, toujours sans émettre le moindre son.

-Bonne fin de soirée Mr Weasley, nous nous reverrons, finit Mr Zabini en ayant retrouvé son assurance et toute sa prestance.

Ron serra la main et regarda l'homme se mêler à la foule. Il le suivi des yeux pendant un instant puis chercha Blaise qu'il trouva en train de discuter au bar avec sa sœur. Il sourit quand leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

0o0o0

Il était trois heures du matin quand les derniers invités partirent. Hermione s'effondra sur une chaise, elle était épuisée. Théodore sourit tendrement et la prit dans ses bras, la portant comme il est traditionnel de porter la mariée. Il transplana, l'emmenant devant la porte de leur chambre d'hôtel, réservée la veille par ses soins dans le plus bel établissement de Londres. Il ouvrit la porte et la passa avec sa femme toujours dans ses bras. Il la déposa sur le lit, ils s'embrassèrent, longuement. Doucement, savourant l'instant, il lui retira sa robe et l'admira. A son tour, retrouvant soudainement de l'énergie, elle se mit à le déshabiller, très lentement elle aussi, laissant ses mains trainer sur le corps de Théodore. L'excitant encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Alors, ça te fait quoi d'être Mrs Nott maintenant ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle tout contre la peau de la jeune femme.

-Ce soir, ça m'existe, alors tais-toi et occupe toi de moi ! Ordonna-t-elle, épuisée et très excitée.

Ils firent l'amour très doucement ce soir là, profitant d'être enfin mariés et de passer leur première nuit ensemble depuis trop longtemps.

0o0o0

Harry et Drago venaient de rentrer chez eux, en entrant dans la chambre, le brun vit plusieurs boites sur leur lit avec son nom dessus.

-C'est quoi tout ça ? demanda-t-il surpris.

-Surement des présents en retard pour ton anniversaire… supposa le blondinet.

Harry prit alors un gros paquet dont il tira une écharpe tricotée main et une boîte de chocolats, Il n'eut pas besoin de lire la carte pour savoir que ça venait des Weasley, celle-ci le fit rire tant Molly s'excusait de son retard. Il toucha ensuite une boite qui se transforma en une rose avec une petite carte. Le sang de Drago, assis à ses côtés ne fit qu'un tour, le jeune homme se saisit de la carte et de la rose et se leva du lit pour lire.

-Quoi ? Mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ? s'énerva le blond.

-Dray, calme-toi et rends-moi ça !

A contre cœur il rendit le présent à Harry mais sa colère ne fit que s'accentuer quand il le vit sourire. « Harry, bon anniversaire, merci de m'avoir soutenu ces derniers jours. Il faudrait qu'on se revoit bientôt. Bien à toi. Ethan. »

-Pourquoi tu t'énerve Dray ? Il a juste besoin de soutien.

-Si c'était juste pour du soutien, il ne t'aurait pas envoyé une rose ! Drago essayait de retenir sa colère, ma sa jalousie s'entendait dans sa voix.

Harry posa le présent et la carte sur le lit et alla prendre son amoureux dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa et lui souffla à l'oreille : Je t'aime, arrêtes de t'en faire. Le jeune Malefoy souffla un grand coup et suivit son chéri sur le lit. Le jeune Potter prit le dernier paquet. A l'intérieur, il y avait un écrin contenant un pendentif en argent, en forme de dragon. Au dos du pendentif était inscrit « Je t'aime ».

-Merci, chuchota Harry avec une petite larme de bonheur.

Drago embrassa son homme puis le regarda avec gourmandise. Cette tenue lui allait vraiment bien. Un petit sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ses mais se dirigèrent vers la veste qu'il se hâta de retirer…

**Alors ce chapitre vous a plu ? **

**Que pensez-vous des derniers événements ?**

**Prochain chapitre dès que je récupère internet !**

**A bientôt**


	12. La dispute

**Bonjour, bonjour,**

**J'ai trouvé un tout petit peu de réseau pour vous publier ce chapitre en attendant qu'internet arrive chez moi.**

**Merci à brigitte26, fan-de-drarry, Wizzette, Guest (?), narutoblade et vanille-mona pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir. Et je comprends que vous n'aimiez pas Ethan, il y a des raisons mais ce ne sera pas un deuxième Michaël non plus. Désolée de ne pas faire plus long...**

**Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui continuent de lire cette fic et de l'ajouter à leurs favoris.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 12 : la dispute**

Drago regarda sa montre, il était presque 20h, Harry allait certainement commencer à s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir rentrer. Mais voilà, il n'avait aucune envie d'aller rejoindre son petit ami, ils s'étaient disputés le matin même avant que Drago ne parte en cours et le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas digéré cette dispute, il repoussait donc le plus possible son retour chez eux. Il était allé chez un de ses amis de l'école pour travailler leur première recherche en groupe qu'ils avaient à faire pour le cours de potions médicinales. Le matin, alors qu'ils se racontaient leur journée de la veille, Harry avait mentionné le fait qu'il avait déjeuné avec Ethan et ça avait déclenché une énième crise de jalousie de Drago. Le jeune blond ne supportait plus le bel auror. Depuis le mariage d'Hermione et Théodore, Harry le voyait régulièrement, une à trois fois par semaine, le midi ou en soirée avant que Drago ne rentre de cours. Le jeune Malefoy, jaloux de nature se demandait s'il n'était pas cocu, malgré qu'Harry lui soutienne que non. Il avait supporté le mois d'août car le brun ne pouvait pas lui cacher quand il voyait l'auror, mais maintenant que Drago était à l'école toute la journée, le blond avait l'impression que son petit ami lui cachait ses rencontres avec Ethan et qu'il ne le découvrait qu'au hasard d'une conversation. William, son ami de l'école le sorti de ses pensées en lui proposant de rester manger. Le blond refusa et alla dans la cheminée pour rentrer chez lui.

0o0o0

Théodore réfléchissait en cuisinant. Il s'inquiétait pour Hermione. Après leur mariage, ils avaient déménagé et s'étaient installés dans leur nouveau chez eux, au deuxième étage de l'ancienne maison de Sirius. Ils avaient prévu de partir dès le début de la deuxième semaine du mois d'août en voyage de noces, pour trois semaines aux îles Galapagos. Mais la veille de leur départ, au milieu d'un barbecue avec leurs amis, Hermione avait fait un malaise. Ron, face à elle, l'avait vu devenir toute blanche, il avait vu ses yeux partir vers le haut et elle partir en arrière. Le rouquin avait juste eu le temps de crier « Harry » pour que le brun rattrape la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le barbecue. Ils l'avaient allongée sur un transat et Théodore était parti chercher en urgence son médecin de famille. L'homme en pleine consultation avait accepté de faire attendre sa patiente devant l'air paniqué du jeune Nott. Sans parler du fait que les membres de la famille Nott n'étaient pas des gens qu'on pouvait faire attendre. Le médecin avait commencé par la mettre sur le côté et lui avait fait sentir une potion qui l'avait ramenée rapidement à elle. Il l'avait fait léviter jusqu'à sa chambre après quelques examens préliminaires et avait ensuite mis tout le monde dehors au grand déplaisir de Théo. Le jeune homme était resté devant la porte, tournant en rond et serrant les poings en attendant le verdict du docteur. Une demi-heure plus tard, son attente avait été écourtée. Le voyage de noces avait dû être annulé et Hermione ne devait plus faire aucun effort, sinon elle risquait d'accoucher prématurément. Inscrite à l'école de médicomagie comme Drago, elle avait interdiction de mettre les pieds en dehors de chez elle. Le jeune Malefoy lui ramenait ses cours qu'elle travaillait chez elle. S'il s'inquiétait pour elle, c'est parce qu'il savait qu'elle se levait sans cesse pour prendre des bouquins et compléter ses cours et qu'elle luttait contre le sommeil pour le faire. Il en avait parlé avec Ron et Harry mais ils lui avaient dit qu'essayer d'empêcher Hermione de travailler était comme l'empêcher de respirer. Il cherchait donc comment faire entendre raison à sa chère et tendre. Ses réflexions furent interrompues par des coups sur la porte. Il l'ouvrit sur Drago qui apportait les dernières leçons à Hermione.

-Ca n'a pas l'aire d'aller toi, dit le jeune Nott en repérant l'expression soucieuse de son ami.

-Ce n'est rien, on s'est encore disputés avec Harry ce matin et j'appréhende un peu le retour chez moi…

-Tu n'y es pas encore allé ?

-Non, je suis venu directement ici, pourquoi ?

-Il te cherchait tout à l'heure, il avait l'aire inquiet que tu ne l'aies pas prévenu que tu rentrerais plus tard.

-Ok, je vais y aller alors, en espérant que ça ne débouche pas sur une nouvelle dispute…

0o0o0

Ron rassemblait ses affaires et prenait de nombreux paquets avec des fruits et des légumes frais. Blaise n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Le noir venait toujours le chercher quand il terminait de travailler aussi tard. Malgré la conversation entre Ron et Mr Zabini, la mère de Blaise ne voulait toujours pas parler à son fils et ils avaient besoin d'argent pour se nourrir et payer leurs écoles respectives : gestion des entreprises pour Blaise et comptabilité pour Ron. Le jeune Weasley avait beau avoir eu une somme assez conséquente pour survenir à leurs besoins, les deux jeunes hommes voulaient pour l'instant garder cet argent pour plus tard, en cas de coup dur. Ils piochaient tout de même dedans régulièrement, leurs dépenses s'élevant au dessus de leurs revenus malgré tous les efforts de Ron pour équilibrer leurs comptes… Blaise était un dépensier. Le rouquin avait réussi à convaincre son école de lui faire une autorisation de stage à l'année s'il trouvait une entreprise. Un couple d'agriculteurs proches de la retraite voulait remettre en ordre leur comptabilité, faite à l'ancienne pour laisser leur affaire à leur fils dans quelques années. Ils étaient heureux d'aider Ron, ils lui payaient les quelques heures qu'il faisait le soir après ses cours et un samedi sur deux et en plus ils lui donnaient quelques fruits et légumes frais. Comme il s'agissait de moldus, Ron devait marcher jusqu'au village sorcier d'à côté, un trajet d'environ 20 minutes pour utiliser une cheminette. Blaise n'aimait pas que son homme rentre seul à travers les champs de nuit et venait donc le chercher. A presque 20h, Ron entendit la voix de son amoureux discuter avec l'agriculteur. Ils prirent congé et se partagèrent les sacs.

Mon père m'attendait à la sortie de l'école, il m'a emmené prendre un café. Dit Blaise une fois qu'ils furent seuls. Ron attendit que son petit ami continu sa confession. Il m'a dit qu'il regrettait cette situation et que ma mère devrait bientôt me contacter…

Et tu vis tout ça comment ?

Je ne sais pas, je me demande si ma mère sera vraiment capable de revenir sur tout ça.

Un long silence suivi cette déclaration, Ron caressa la main de Blaise de son pouce pour lui montrer tout son soutien. En arrivant chez eux, ils entendirent des voix monter de chez Harry et Drago. Ils ne comprirent pas ce qu'il se disait mais les voix étaient chargées de colère. Ils échangèrent un regard long de sous-entendus, ils savaient que leurs amis étaient faits pour être ensemble mais Drago était un jaloux maladif et Harry ne faisait rien pour calmer cette jalousie.

-Tu devrais parler à Harry je pense.

-J'ai déjà essayé mais il ne m'écoute pas, se désespéra Ron.

-Et Hermione ?

-Moui, peut être qu'en s'y mettant tous les deux…

0o0o0

Drago entra dans l'appartement, anxieux. Son regard tomba très rapidement sur Harry, assis sur leur canapé, la tête entre les mains. Le brun leva les yeux vers son petit ami mais ne dit rien.

-Salut, lâcha le blond, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

-Salut. Passé une bonne journée ?

-Non, je n'ai pas arrêté de me demander où on allait tous les deux, finit par répondre Drago après un instant d'hésitation.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le brun, sur la défensive, sentant la dispute approcher.

-Tu te fous de moi ! Tu passe ton temps avec ce Ethan, et tu te moque de ce que je peux ressentir !

-Et donc c'est pour ça que tu es rentré à cette heure-là ? Tu voulais me faire payer ?

-Je bossais mes cours avec mon binôme de classe, se désola Drago.

-T'aurais pu prévenir ! J'ai cru… j'ai cru que tu n'allais pas rentrer, déclara Harry la voix enrouée de sanglots retenus.

-J'y ai pensé, répondit le blond et monta la voix. Et c'est ce qui arrivera si tu continues à te foutre de moi !

-Je ne me fous pas de toi ! Ethan est un ami, rien de plus !

-Arrêtes ! Tu le vois presque plus que Ron et Hermione maintenant !

-Tu… Il fut coupé par des coups à la porte, il alla ouvrir, alors que Drago restait dans le salon. Salut les gars, désolé, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment…

-Si Harry, justement, on arrive au bon moment. Tu sais, je crois que tu devrais venir un peu avec moi et laisser Drago avec ses amis. Le blond reconnu la voix de Ron et se demanda ce qu'il avait encore manigancé. Il vit Harry tourner le regard vers lui et sortir. Dans ses yeux le jeune Malefoy avait pu lire que cette conversation n'était pas terminée. Théodore et Blaise entrèrent à sa place.

-Aller Drago ! Dis-nous ce que tu as sur le cœur et ensuite on te change les idées ! Lança le noir plein d'optimisme !

Alors Drago se livra, il raconta à ses amis ses doutes, ses peurs, sa jalousie et ses questionnements. Il leur expliqua qu'il aimait Harry mais qu'il ne supportait plus ce Ethan, qu'il ne supportait plus la situation et commençait à penser à la rupture.

**Désolée pour les fautes, je n'ai pas pris le temps de relire ce chapitre.**

**Alors vous a-t-il plu ? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer dans le chapitre suivant ? Une rupture en vue ?**

**Prochain chapitre quand j'arriverai à nouveau à trouver internet !**


	13. Discuter avec ses amis, ça aide

**Bonsoir, bonsoir !**

**Je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié, j'en suis désolée. Je profite de retrouver une petite connexion internet après une semaine en déplacement pro pour vous poster ce 13ème chapitre. Petite info aussi, cette fic est constituée de 15 chapitres... bientôt la fin !**

**Merci à tous de lire et suivre cette fiction et particulièrement à celles et ceux qui la reviewent. Merci à narutoblade, Wizzette, vanille-mona, Mae Mai, Serda, et lilytigrou pour vos reviews, désolée de ne pas prendre plus de temps pour y répondre mais sachez qu'elles me font toutes énormément plaisir.**

**Brigitte26 : Drago est jaloux parce que c'est dur de faire confiance a quelqu'un qui passe son temps avec quelqu'un d'autre... Harry par contre ne se met pas beaucoup à la place de son homme et fait un peu son égoïste là !**

**fan-de-drarry : j'ai adoré ta review, Pourquoi Harry et Drago ? parce que c'est mon couple préféré et que j'aime bien les faire chier !**

**aurelie : réponse à tes inquiétudes, mais je comprends ce que tu ressens et je suis contente que tu te sois autant pris au jeu pour ma fic**

**Je rappelle que les perso ne m'appartiennent et que pour les homophobes et âmes sensibles si vous êtes encore là c'est que vous ne l'êtes pas tant que ça... petit slash dans ce chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 13 : Discuter avec ses amis, ça aide…**

Ron emmena Harry chez Hermione, elle se reposait sur le canapé. Le rouquin leur servit à boire à tous les trois et les garçons s'assirent avec leur amie pour discuter. Harry se doutait bien du sujet que ses amis voulaient aborder, mais il ne comptait pas l'aborder de sa propre initiative, il était encore sur les nerfs.

-Pourquoi vous vous engueliez cette fois ? Commença Hermione. J'ai entendu le doux son de vos voix d'ici.

-Parce que Drago ne rentrait pas. Répondit froidement Harry.

-Et ? insista la jeune femme qui savait que son ami aurait du mal à lâcher sa responsabilité.

-Et, il me reproche encore de passer trop de temps avec Ethan.

-Pourquoi tu passe autant de temps avec lui ? demanda Ron qui avait toujours du mal à se remettre de son enlèvement. Il gardait rancune envers son ancien voisin et trouvait louche qu'il cherche à passer autant de temps avec Harry.

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois que ça me fait du bien de me sentir à nouveau utile… Je crois que pendant la guerre, celle-ci occupait tout mon esprit. Ensuite, entre les examens et le début de mon histoire avec Drago, j'avais la tête bien pleine. Mais maintenant, j'ai mon boulot, mais il ne m'apporte rien dans mon temps libre, Drago est en cours et s'épanoui sans moi et moi, bah… je ne sais pas. Ethan me permet de me sentir utile à quelqu'un, il est une occupation sur ma pause déjeuné par exemple… Vous comprenez ?

Hermione et Ron le regardaient avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes volantes. Ron avait compris que la guerre manquait à Harry, et il était ahuri de cette constatation. Hermione percevait un problème bien plus profond mais pas insolvable : il s'ennuyait ! Son cerveau se mit en marche à très grande vitesse et elle trouva une solution.

-Harry, j'aurais besoin que tu répondes à quelques questions, j'ai peut être une idée…

-La dernière fois que t'as eu une idée on s'est retrouvé avec de la poussière partout pendant un mois ! Rigola Harry, suivi par Ron.

-Promis, pas de poussière cette fois ! Après quelques minutes de rires, elle reprit. Est-ce que tu aimes Drago ?

-Bien sûr, dit le jeune homme sans hésiter et surpris de la question.

-Veux-tu sauver votre couple ? Harry la regarda interdit. C'est de cela qu'il s'agit, Drago n'en peut plus, il risque de craquer bientôt et ca sera la rupture s'il craque. Donc veux-tu sauver votre couple ?

Le ton d'Hermione était ferme. Ron restait interdit en suivant cette discussion, il ne comprenait absolument pas où leur amie voulait en venir. Harry prit le temps de digérer cette information, il n'avait pas réalisé que son copain en était arrivé à ce stade.

-Bien sûr que je ne veux pas perdre Drago.

-Super, alors tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis…

0o0o0

Harry retourna chez lui, il interrompit les trois anciens serpentards, ils avaient le sourire et se détendaient ensemble. Le brun n'avait pas vu son chéri aussi bien, aussi heureux depuis le mariage d'Hermione et Théodore, mais il ne le réalisait qu'à ce moment-là.

-Je peux me joindre à vous les gars ? demanda-t-il presque timidement.

-Je vais y aller, annonça Théodore, Hermione va surement avoir besoin d'aide pour aller du salon à la chambre.

-Moi aussi, on n'a pas encore mangé avec Ron, et il va surement m'attendre pour commencer. Ajouta Blaise.

Tous deux s'échappèrent et Drago commença à perdre son sourire, à se tendre à nouveau.

-Dray, je… commença-t-il hésitant.

-Désolé Harry, je n'ai pas envie de reprendre cette conversation encore une fois ! Le coupa très sèchement le jeune Malefoy en se levant. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Harry se ressaisit assez rapidement. Il lui attrapa le bras et le plaqua contre le mur pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Même si Drago n'aimait pas qu'on lui force la main, il aimait qu'Harry s'impose à lui. D'autant plus, qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassé de cette manière depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Sa mauvaise humeur commença à disparaître.

-Je suis désolé Dray, déclara le Survivant, piteusement. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je t'aime vraiment, excuse-moi, s'il te plait.

Le blond le regarda, il vit la sincérité dans ses yeux mais il ne voulait pas reprendre cette conversation, encore. Il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner, pas aussi facilement, pas sans qu'Harry lui ait promis de changer son comportement. Mais il l'aimait, il sentait le désire de l'homme qu'il aimait le plus contre sa cuisse, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour alors il envoya promener sa raison et embrassa à nouveau à pleine bouche son homme. Il commença à le déshabiller et Harry ne fut pas en reste. Une fois qu'ils furent nus tous les deux, le brun souleva Drago et l'emmena dans leur chambre. Là, ils firent l'amour, avec passion, brutalité, voir même violence. Le blond prit avec plaisir son brun, essayant d'arrêter de penser, de croire que ça allait peut être être la dernière fois.

*_Premièrement, retourne le voir, excuse-toi et montre-lui que tu l'aime.*_

Drago allongé contre sa poitrine, Harry appréciait le bonheur d'avoir l'homme de sa vie contre lui tout en réfléchissant aux conseils d'Hermione. Il avait décidé de les suivre à la lettre pour ne pas perdre son blond, aussi ne s'endormit-il pas sur ses minces lauriers.

-Dray, je sais que les choses ne se sont pas vraiment bien passées ces dernières semaines et que c'est ma faute, commença-t-il d'un ton bas et chaleureux en caressant le dos de son amant. Celui-ci c'était tendu en voyant la conversation reprendre. Mais, je tiens vraiment à me faire pardonner et je suis prêt à tout pour ça. Veux-tu bien me donner une chance ?

-Tu sais bien ce que je veux, ce que je ne supporte plus… lui répondit Drago, d'une voix très basse et résigné, il ne croyait pas qu'Harry ferait ce qu'il attendait de lui.

-Tu veux quoi ? Que je diminue mes contacts avec lui ou que je coupe complètement les ponts ?

Le jeune Malefoy fut pris de court, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il prit le temps de réfléchir.

-Tu sais que je serais toujours jaloux de lui, je ne sais pas si je supporterais que tu continue à le voir, même si c'est qu'une fois de temps en temps mais je veux que ce soit toi qui prenne cette décision, en toutes connaissances de cause.

Au fond de lui, Drago était fou de joie de voir qu'enfin Harry avait l'air prêt à aller dans son sens mais il n'en montra rien, il craignait que ce ne soit que des belles paroles en l'air.

-On avait prévu de se voir demain midi, j'en profiterai pour lui dire qu'on se verra beaucoup moins souvent à l'avenir. Informa le brun, toujours aussi chaleureux.

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par beaucoup moins ? Le bond restait suspicieux.

-Une fois par mois, maximum. Ca t'irait ? Est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi demain midi ?

Harry se voulait vraiment rassurant et cela commença à fonctionner. Drago fit une moue pour la fréquence à laquelle le Survivant proposait de voir Ethan mais il refusa de l'accompagner. Par contre, il se dit qu'il allait demander à Blaise de garder un œil sur ce rendez-vous.

0o0o0

Le lendemain, Harry retrouva Ethan au fée maison. Il était conscient d'être suivi par Blaise qui ne faisait aucun effort pour se cacher. Le jeune noir vit l'auror arriver et serrer la main d'Harry sans hésiter. Il était clair qu'il ne se passait rien de plus entre eux. D'où il était il vit une discussion assez courte. Il réussit à décrypter quelques phrases sur les lèvres d'Ethan :

-Il t'a encore fait une crise… tu as choisi de me sacrifier… Je ne te dis pas à la prochaine alors.

Il se leva et partit. Harry le suivit du regard puis il fut rejoint par Blaise, ils déjeunèrent ensemble en parlant du plan d'Hermione.

_*Deuxièmement, prouve-lui que tu es sérieux, oublies Ethan*_

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Et du plan d'Hermione ? Encore une dernière étape dans son plan pour Harry et Drago mais elle a aussi un autre plan en tête... Vous découvrirez ça dans le prochain chapitre ainsi qu'une nuit bien agitée pour nos couples... Des pronostics ? Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier avant l'épilogue. **

**A bientôt**


	14. Les idées d'Hermione

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**J'ai internet ! Et maintenant je vous poste le dernier chapitre, il sera suivi d'un épilogue. **

**brigitte26 : ce qui est bien avec Hermione, c'est que ses idées sont réalisable... enfin pas trop compliquées quoi ! Merci pour ta review**

**Melusine Oriki : Merci pour ta review, On n'en saura pas plus sur Ethan, Harry a comprit où sont ses priorités.**

**Wizzette : fin du plan d'Hermione ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Merci à tous de lire cette fic !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 14 : Les idées d'Hermione**

Depuis plusieurs jours, les disputes entre Harry et Drago avaient cessé. Blaise avait rassuré le blond quant à l'entretien du brun et d'Ethan. Hermione et le Survivant étaient partis tous les deux dès le lendemain après-midi lors de la pause du jeune homme. Ils se rendirent en centre ville moldu dans un très vieil immeuble. Ils rencontrèrent deux femmes dans la quarantaine et un homme récemment retraité au rez-de-chaussée dans un grand appartement : Edith, Neil et Sam. Edith était blonde, petite, ronde, un visage très doux et une voix chaleureuse. Neil était tout à son inverse : brune, grande et élancé, un visage sévère et une voix autoritaire. Et Sam aurait fait un père noël idéal selon Harry. Ils enlacèrent Hermione qu'ils connaissaient depuis son enfance puis Harry quand elle le leur présenta. Ils firent ensuite le tour de l'appartement tous ensembles. La première pièce ne contenait qu'une longue table pouvant accueillir plusieurs dizaines de personnes assises autour, mais sans rien pour s'asseoir. Cette grande pièce donnait sur quatre portes : trois petites salles remplies d'étagères avec des affaires scolaires dans une, des vêtements dans la deuxième et de la nourriture dans la troisième. La quatrième porte donnait sur une salle de bain avec douche, évier et toilettes. Enfin, ce fut le moment où ils expliquèrent à Harry ce qu'ils faisaient : cet endroit était un accueil pour les plus démunis à qui ils offraient le minimum pour leur permettre de vivre et de s'en sortir. Mais ils manquaient grandement de bénévoles la semaine, la plupart de ceux-ci étaient étudiants et venaient en weekend. Mais l'association était ouverte tous les jours sauf un chaque mois, permettant de faire l'inventaire et la réception de nouveaux stocks ainsi que le listing de ceux qui fréquentaient le lieu. Harry fut séduit par l'idée et se proposa de venir les aider.

_*Troisièmement, trouves-toi une occupation*_

Mais si Hermione avait décidé d'aider Drago et Harry, elle voulait aussi aider Ron et Blaise. Ainsi lors d'une des visites de sa belle-mère _ qui venait une fois par semaine pour suivre au plus près sa grossesse_ elle aborda le sujet de la famille Zabini.

-Eleanore, connaissez-vous bien Mrs Zabini ?

-Oui, on se voit régulièrement, pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, surprise par cette question inattendue.

-Vous savez que son fils Blaise est en couple avec Ronald Weasley, qui était un de mes témoins au mariage ?

-Oui, j'ai cru le voir lors du bal, mais je n'en sais pas plus que ça…

-Ah, Mrs Zabini, ne vous a pas parlé de la situation ?

-Non, du tout…

-Je ne devrais peut être pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas alors…

En faisant cela, Hermione espérait attiser la curiosité de sa belle-mère. Elle savait que celle-ci n'aimait pas ignorer quelque chose, d'autant moins quand cela concernait son entourage. Mrs Nott ne tarda pas à laisser aller toute sa curiosité.

-Il y a un souci chez les Zabini ? Tu sais Hermione, je pourrais surement faire quelque chose…

-En faite, commença Hermione avec une hésitation complètement mesurée et calculée. En faite, la mère de Blaise refuse sa relation avec Ron. Elle a coupé tous les ponts avec eux tant qu'ils ne se séparent pas. Et bien sûr, les garçons en souffrent de cette situation, sur le plan affectif bien sûr, pour le reste, ils s'en sortent.

Un silence méditatif de plusieurs minutes suivi l'explication d'Hermione que Mrs Nott finit par couper.

-Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas rencontré Ronald ?

-Et non, contrairement à Mr Zabini, elle ne l'a pas souhaité.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par Théodore qui rentrait de ses cours pour accompagner sa femme faire la dernière échographie.

0o0o0

Depuis qu'il avait découvert l'association d'aide aux plus démunis, Harry y passait ses pauses de plus d'une heure et s'y rendait lorsqu'il terminait sa journée avant Drago. Le blond venait le retrouver au local à la fin de ses cours. La situation s'était apaisée entre eux et le jeune Malefoy avait cessé ses crises de jalousie. Mais, depuis un mois il y avait une certaine gène aussi entre eux, les empêchant d'avoir à nouveau des relations sexuelles. Drago s'en voulait d'avoir forcé Harry à choisir entre Ethan et lui, le brun quant à lui cherchait à trouver un équilibre dans sa vie et la tension qu'il sentait chez son compagnon l'en empêchait. Il décida donc en ce 10 octobre d'emmener son blondinet au restaurant. Ce soir-là, il faisait la fermeture de la boutique et terminait donc à 20h. Drago, déjà rentré avait trouvé un mot à son retour lui demandant de ne pas manger et de le retrouver à 20h à la boutique. Harry vit son amoureux appuyé contre le mur en face de la porte lorsqu'il débaucha, sous un lampadaire, il le trouva magnifique, pas qu'il se soit habillé d'une manière différente des autres jours mais il semblait heureux. Il avait un grand sourire et ses yeux pétillaient. Harry lui rendit son sourire et verrouilla la porte. Quand il se retourna à nouveau vers Drago, celui-ci n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent, laissant leur amour enflammer le baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, l'ancien serpentard glissa sa main dans celle de son gryffondor et le suivi jusqu'à un tout petit restaurant qui venait d'ouvrir. L'ambiance y était très intimiste, sur leur table des chandelles et une rose rouge les attendaient. Harry désigna la place avec la fleur à Drago, celui-ci rougit et eut un visage très ému de cette attention. Durant le repas, ils parlèrent tout d'abord de l'école du futur médicomage puis du nouveau passe-temps d'Harry : l'association. Celui-ci se fit d'ailleurs sérieux au moment du dessert, voulant aborder leur relation avec Drago.

-Mon ange, tu sais, je ne regrette pas d'avoir coupé les ponts avec Ethan…

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? répondit l'ange, inquiet et surpris de la tournure des choses.

-Parce que je te sens distant avec moi, et je pense que tu t'en veux de m'avoir demandé de faire un choix… (Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête mais ne dit rien) Je tiens vraiment à ce que tu sache que je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir poussé à faire ce choix, j'aurais dû le faire de moi-même. Je t'aime, et je voudrais vraiment qu'on se retrouve, comme avant.

Le serveur arriva à ce moment-là avec les desserts. Drago découvrit une petite boîte entre sa cuillère et sa coupe de glace. Il regarda, surpris Harry et un petit peu inquiet en prenant le coffret. Il l'ouvrit et y découvrit une superbe gourmette. A chacune des extrémités étaient inscrites leurs initiales, celles-ci se réunissant quand on refermait la gourmette. Le blond en eut les larmes aux yeux, il rayonnait à nouveau de bonheur. Ils finirent le repas en se regardant avec des yeux débordant d'amour. Drago ne vit pas la fin du repas passer ni le trajet de retour, il se sentait fondre et avait l'impression de se transformer à nouveau en une guimauve dégoulinante d'amour. En arrivant chez eux, ils firent l'amour avec tendresse, en prenant leur temps, en se redécouvrant comme si c'était la première fois. Ils s'endormirent lovés l'un contre l'autre, heureux de s'être retrouvés, mais ils furent réveillés quelques heures plus tard par des coups et des cris à la porte.

0o0o0

Le même jour Blaise passa chercher Ron à son travail, très très stressé. Il lui annonça qu'il avait reçu un hibou de sa mère. Celle-ci souhaitait les retrouver tous deux, le soir même afin de faire connaissance avec Ron. Ils partirent très rapidement de la ferme pour se rendre au manoir Zabini, le noir n'arrivait pas à contenir son angoisse alors que le rouquin restait calme, pour lui, la situation avec sa belle-mère ne pouvait pas être pire. Il pensait donc que la meilleure chose à faire était de rester décontracté. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Mrs Zabini les salua à peine et annonça à Blaise que son père voulait lui parler dans son bureau. C'est avec un regard désolé qu'il abandonna son amoureux et alla voir son père. Celui-ci souhaitait savoir comment se déroulaient ses études et souhaitait commencer à le faire travailler dans l'entreprise familiale. Pendant près d'une heure ils discutèrent du futur rôle de Blaise dans cette entreprise, de quelle manière il allait y entrer, avec quelles fonctions et à quels moments. Le jeune homme vit son emplois du temps, déjà bien pris par les cours, devenir très chargé. Il se demanda si c'était une stratégie de ses parents pour l'éloigner de Ron où si c'était un signe vers eux qu'ils faisaient. Il eut rapidement la réponse à sa question en sortant du bureau. Il se rendit au salon où il trouva Ron en grande discussion avec sa mère sur leur histoire. Il était en train de lui expliquer comment la punition du professeur Rogue les avait rappocher. Blaise eut un sourire attendri et soulagé, les choses semblaient bien se passer. Finalement, Mrs Zabini les libéra et ils rentrèrent rapidement manger chez eux. Là, ils se racontèrent mutuellement leur entretien. Ainsi Blaise appris que sa mère avait essayé de piéger son amoureux en le poussant à dire qu'il s'était mis avec le noir pour son argent. Ron lui avait alors expliqué qu'il travaillait après ses cours pour gagner un peu d'argent et qu'il avait mit de coté pour aider ses parents et payer ses études. La mère de Blaise avait finit par se débrider et par discuter de manière plus normale avec Ron. Après toutes ces émotions ils partirent se reposer quelques heures, écourtées par des coups sur la porte.

0o0o0

Le 11 octobre à 3 heures Hermione fut réveillée par des douleurs dans le ventre. Elle secoua Théodore qui eut du mal à garder son self-control, son premier réflexe fut d'aller réveiller Harry et Drago. C'est Harry qui lui remit un peu les idées en place.

-Elle est à la maternité là ? demanda-t-il encore endormi.

-Euh…non… répondit Théodore qui commença à réaliser qu'il n'avait pas fait les choses dans l'ordre.

-Ok, vas la retrouver, emmène-là, je m'occupe de prévenir les gars et vos parents puis on vous retrouve à la maternité.

Harry dit à Drago de s'habiller et alla réveiller Ron et Blaise. Puis il s'occupa de passer un coup de fil aux parents d'Hermione et Dray d'envoyer un hibou à ceux de Théo. Tous les quatre se redirent enfin à la maternité où ils trouvèrent Théodore qui faisait les cent pas devant la salle d'opération.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Blaise, sentant la tension de son ami.

-Le bébé ne se présentait pas dans le bon sens, ils m'ont demandé de sortir.

La tension était à son comble chez le jeune homme et celle-ci s'accentua à l'arrivée de ses beaux-parents et de ses parents. Après plusieurs heures d'attente, à tourner en rond, à stresser, à discuter, à tourner en rond, à stresser, à… un médicomage sorti enfin de la salle d'opération.

-Elles vont bien Mr Nott. Votre fille est née à 6 heures, elle pèse 3842g et mesure 49cm. Vous pouvez aller la voir. Votre femme devrait se réveiller de son sommeil artificiel dans un peu moins d'une heure.

-Merci, merci docteur.

Il parti à toute vitesse dans la salle et se dirigea d'abord sur Hermione qui dormait sur un lit mobile, prête à être amenée dans une chambre, il l'embrassa sur le front puis alla au fond de la salle où était l'infirmière avec sa fille. La petite était enveloppée dans une serviette, ses yeux grands ouverts.

-Votre femme la vue avant qu'on la replonge dans le sommeil, expliqua l'infirmière. Elles vont bien toutes les deux. La petite a bu une ou deux gorgées au sein, depuis, elle est très calme. Prenez là, lui dit-elle en lui mettant sa fille dans les bras. Voilà, tenez là de cette manière, expliqua-t-elle en lui montrant la bonne position, le jeune papa était très tendu et semblait avoir peur de la casser. Avez-vous choisi un prénom ou souhaitez-vous en reparler avec votre femme ?

-Elle s'appelle Orianne, dit-il, des étoiles dans les yeux, ne pouvant la lâcher du regard.

L'infirmière eut un sourire attendrit et lui proposa de garder sa fille pour regagner leur chambre où elle allait transférer Hermione. Théodore fut heureux et fier de présenter sa fille à ses amis et aux grands-parents d'Orianne.

**Tadam ! Fin du chapitre, fin de l'histoire ! L'épilogue bientôt !**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**A bientôt**


	15. Quelques années plus tard

**Bonjour, bonjour,**

**Dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui l'ont lu et suivi et particulièrement celles et ceux qui l'ont reviewer, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur.**

**Wizzette : je crois que tu as mis une review à tous les chapitres, merci beaucoup. Et oui, un happy end sur le dernier chapitre, je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire autrement !**

**Brigitte26 : toi aussi tu as reviewer tous les chapitres, merci. Et oui, tous s'arrangent pour mes petits chouchoux. Je crois que ton souhait pour H/D et B/R va être réalisé dans ce chapitre !**

**fan-de-drarry : contente de voir que ces deux derniers chapitres t'ont plu, merci d'avoir reviewer tous les chapitres (ou presque) !**

**Alizeta : merci pour ta review, et contente que cette fic t'aie plu. Bientôt une autre à venir, avec les mêmes couples !**

**Bonne lecture à vous tous!**

**Chapitre 15 : Quelques années plus tard**

Dans la cuisine semi-extérieure de la colocation, un immense sapin de noël s'élevait. Il était décoré en rouge et argent comme tout le reste de la bâtisse. Au pied du sapin, il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines de paquets cadeaux. Un petit garçon, blond arriva, les yeux tout ensommeillés dans la pièce. Ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent à leur maximum et il reparti en courant dans les étages.

-Papa ! Papa ! William ! Papa ! Le père noël est passé ! Le père noël est passé ! cria le petit garçon en remontant les escaliers.

Très rapidement de nombreuses voix d'enfants se firent entendre, leurs parents les suivant. Tout le monde descendit les escaliers pour faire noël ensemble. Le petit blond s'appelait Jack, il avait six ans et était le fils de Drago et Harry. Bien sûr, même chez les sorciers, deux hommes ne pouvaient avoir un enfant ensemble, mais il était légal de faire appel à des mères porteuses. Ainsi, pour leur premier enfant, Drago était le père génétique et la mère était une brune aux yeux verts qui aurait pu être la sœur d'Harry. Le petit garçon était vif et très honnête, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de faire des bêtises mais il les assumait. Jack avait un petit frère de trois ans William. Cette fois Harry était le géniteur et la mère porteuse était une blonde platine avec des yeux bleus gris. William était brun avec les yeux bleus… La génétique avait bien fait son travail ! Aussi dégourdi que son frère, il était plus espiègle. Harry, lui travaillait toujours avec les jumeaux Weasley, il était devenu gérant de leur deuxième boutique et devrait bientôt en devenir le directeur. Drago quant à lui avait fini ses études aux deux ans de Jack et il était devenu médicomage spécialisé dans les empoisonnements, il commençait à devenir une référence dans son domaine, les potions ayant toujours été son fort. Tous deux continuaient de s'investir dans l'association d'aide aux plus démunis, comme tous leurs amis. Ils y étaient d'ailleurs allés tous les six la veille avant de rejoindre leurs enfants chez leurs grands-parents pour fêter le réveillon en famille.

Jack et William n'étaient pas les seuls enfants de la maison, il y avait aussi Orianne et Steven ainsi que Jehan, Céline, Claire et Cate. Orianne et Steven étaient les enfants d'Hermione et Théodore. Ils étaient tous deux châtains, frisés, avec des yeux marron et or. La petite fille avait dix ans maintenant et allait entrer à Poudlard à la rentrée suivante, l'ainée de cette meute d'enfants, elle avait hérité du goût pour les livres de ses parents ainsi que de leur caractère bien trempé. Son petit frère, Steven avait huit ans, très dynamique, il n'aimait pas du tout les livres, au grand désespoir de sa mère, mais avait une mémoire étonnante ainsi qu'une répartie à clouer le bec des adultes. Théodore et Hermione ne devait rien laisser passer dans son éducation s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'il devienne irrespectueux avec les adultes. Le papa qui était si ému à la naissance de sa fille était complètement différent à son travail qu'à la maison. Chez lui il était un papa poule, tout le temps en train de s'émerveiller devant ses deux enfants mais sachant être ferme quand il le fallait. A son travail, devenu grand avocat, représentant officiel du gouvernement lors de scandales, principalement. Il était intraitable, démontant méticuleusement ses adversaires, froid et cassant. Hermione avait été diplômée un an après Drago, malgré sa motivation pour rattraper ses cours lors de ses grossesses, elle n'avait pas pu valider sa troisième année alors qu'elle attendait Steven. Les difficultés qu'elle avait eut pour accoucher d'Orianne avaient laissé des séquelles sur son corps qui avaient grandement compliqué la seconde grossesse. Dès les premiers mois, elle avait dû être alitée et au sixième mois elle avait été hospitalisée d'urgence. Steven était né avec un mois et demi d'avance, son accouchement aussi avait été compliqué, voir même dangereux pour la maman pour qui une troisième grossesse aurait pu être fatale. Dès le lendemain de la naissance de Steven, Hermione avait été à nouveau opérée pour une contraception permanente, aucun risque ne pouvait être pris. Très surveillé à sa naissance, la santé de Steven avait rapidement été excellente et il avait pu quitter le bloc des prématurés pour rejoindre la chambre de sa mère. Hermione était donc médicomage depuis trois ans, mais ses articles médicaux étaient reconnus depuis cinq ans. Urgentiste et pédiatre selon les besoins de l'hôpital, elle excellait dans les deux domaines.

Blaise avait repris complètement l'entreprise familiale depuis six ans, son père avait passé petit à petit la main au jeune homme pour n'être finalement plus qu'un consultant et un conseillé. Blaise se relevait être un chef d'entreprise à la fois ferme et chaleureux, très apprécié de ses employés et ayant su maintenir voire même augmenter les ventes. Ron avait fait la comptabilité du couple d'agriculteurs jusqu'à ce que Blaise reprenne l'entreprise. A ce moment-là le rouquin était devenu comptable de l'entreprise puis chef comptable au départ à la retraite de son prédécesseur. Travailler ensemble ne leur posait aucun problème et tous deux l'appréciaient. Les jeunes hommes avaient tous deux finis par être acceptés par leur belle-famille respective. Cette acceptation avait été définitive à l'arrivée de Jehan. Comme Harry et Drago, Blaise et Ron avaient fait appel à des mères porteuses se rapprochant physiquement du père non géniteur. Blaise était donc le père génétique de Jehan et Ron celui de Céline, Claire et Cate. Tous les quatre étaient métisses et n'avaient que peu de traits physiques en commun avec la famille Weasley. Jehan âgé de sept ans et les triplées âgées de cinq ans avaient par contre le caractère de la famille Weasley, courageux, téméraires et bourrés de bétises ! Les triplées étaient bien parties pour dépasser leurs oncles Fred et Georges en inventivité de conneries.

Harry donna une petite boîte à William et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Le petit trottina jusqu'à son autre papa et lui tendit la boîte, tout fier de lui en lui disant :

-Tiens papa ! C'est pour toi !

-Merci William.

-C'est quoi ? demanda le petit garçon, curieux.

-Je ne sais pas… dit-il en ouvrant la boîte, ce qu'il y trouva lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle contenait un anneau en or blanc, très simple. Dans le couvercle de la boîte il était écrit « épouse-moi ». Il leva les yeux vers Harry et lui dit simplement oui.

Le brun se leva et prit l'anneau dans son écrin pour le passer au doigt de son fiancé et lui donna un baiser à lui couper le souffle.

-Papa ! C'est quoi ? Pourquoi tu mets une bague au doigt de papa ? relança le petit William, frustré d'être oublié et de ne pas avoir de réponse.

-Tes papas vont se marier, lui répondit Hermione avec bonheur.

Leurs amis vinrent les féliciter, et commencèrent à rêver à ce nouvel évènement à organiser…

Fin

**Voilà ! Cette fois c'est fini ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cet épilogue et de la fic en général. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et que vous avez aimé voir ces couples vivre avec moi.**

**Très bientôt, une nouvelle fic qui s'appellera "Qui veut épouser un Serpentard ?", elle sera sur mes petits couples préférés plus un nouveau couple. Si quelqu'un est motivé pour faire la correction de cette fic qu'il m'envois un MP, ce sera avec grand plaisir que je lui enverrais les premiers chapitres. **

**J'espère vous retrouver sur la prochaine fic , a bientôt chers lecteurs !**

**Lyla0ï**


End file.
